Deltadimension Neptunia - Divine forces
by Admiral Crow
Summary: Four boys are torn from their daily lives and tossed into Gamindustri by the request of a mysterious entity. Their objectives? Protect the goddesses at all costs and adapt to their new world, while also dealing with changes deviating from the original game. (Rated T for potential swear words. Multiple OCs, first fanfiction. Going over some revisions.)
1. Prologue - The Arrival (1)

_Hoo boy. My first fic. I don't know what else to put here as my author's note, but I'll say this; I'd appreciate it if people could leave reviews to point out my mistakes here. After all, there's always room to improve._

 _By the way, every Hyperdimension Neptunia Fanfic has inspired me to make this. So don't be surprised if I make some references to other fics._

 _Oh, and plus, I own nothing except my OCs. The respective content of Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Hearts, !dea Factory and any other official parties. With that out of the way, let's get started._

* * *

The rain never seemed to end. A bright flash of light engulfed his vision, then the roar of thunder shortly after. It was cold and dark.

But he had to keep going.

A lone figure ran through the beaten path, gravel crunching beneath his boots. He was clutching his side, and it was clear why he was. A crimson liquid dripped from his abdomen, marking his path behind him unintentionally. Fortunately, the rain did wash off any traces of the blood trail he left behind.

He grit his teeth in pain, while he tried not to bleed out. A quick glance behind him, and he saw that the opposing force was still chasing after him. They were out of range, but they were still there. If he stopped for a mere second, a bullet would lance through his body and that would be the end of him. He quickly shook his head of the thought.

 _'No,'_ He muttered. _'I'm not going to die today.'_

He suddenly saw a brief flash of red light in the distance, illuminating the general area around it. The flare rose for a few seconds, before it fell down.

His escape. Just a few more minutes, and he would reach the extraction point.

A loud crack rang in the hills, and a bullet hit the ground beneath him, spraying dirt everywhere. The figure recoiled in surprise, but he kept running. Pulling out his pistol from its holster, he fired a few shots towards the direction where he was being shot from. It would certainly miss, but it certainly will keep the sniper off his back.

He then saw that he was approaching the ruined town where the flare came from. Knowing that his allies would shoot anyone that wasn't identified, holstering his pistol, he pulled out his radio and started to dial the number for his FOB. It buzzed for a few seconds, before a voice echoed from the radio.

"This is PMC." The operator spoke with a monotone voice.

"PMC, this is the last survivor of Squad Violet. I'm heavily injured, with no whereabouts of a extraction point. All three members are dead." The figure spoke hastily, as he tried to search for where the extraction point was.

There was no reply for a few seconds, before the operator spoke again.

"Affirmative last survivor, can you tell me where you are currently at?"

The figure started to approach a fountain in the plaza of the town. He took a quick look around to see if the ASIC soldiers were still tailing him, and he started to pull out his Tactical map via his HUD, placing his radio on the ledge of the fountain.

"I'm at grid location 034117. Does that help?"

There was once again no reply for a few seconds.

"Affirmative, you should head east of where you are, and continue going towards that general direction. We'll remind the forces over there so that they'll pick you up."

"Understood. I'm mo-"

A few shots lanced towards the figure, one of the projectiles tearing through the figure's left shoulder. He grimaced in pain, as he turned around to see a ASIC Militia pointing a rifle towards him. Quickly grabbing the radio and taking cover behind the fountain, he put away his radio and traded it for his pistol.

The Militia soldier took the moment to call out where he was, but not before realising that the figure was pointing his pistol towards him. A few shots, and the soldier was down before he knew it.

The figure took the opportunity to run again, before more of them came. But he saw something he didn't expect. A huge mass of dirt, concrete and shrapnel flew harmlessly towards the figure as a dangerously close explosive came plunging down.

 _'Mortars?!'_ The figure inwardly ranted.

After a while, the figure saw the helicopter coming into view in the distance as he exited the town. But he still knew that his fellow teammates would shoot him without a means of identification. He mentally scrambled for a solution, before he looked down to his tactical ordnance on his vest.

Ignoring the throbbing pain from his shoulder and abdomen, he started to look through the different colours of flares he could use. He then pulled out a purple one, holstering his pistol. Picking up a piece of flint from the ground, he started to coarsely rub it on the striking pad, sparks flying and small bursts of smoke being produced from the combustion. One more strike, and the distinct hue of purple burst into life as it illuminated the darkness around him.

Purple. Purple was the colour of progress. It was also his nation's colour, after all.

He pulled out his radio again, holding the flare on his injured left hand and dialling his base again. He had to remind them that he was the one carrying the purple flare.

"This is PMC to Last survivor of Violet." The operator's voice echoed through the radio once again.

"PMC, I'm making my way to the extraction point, reference purple light. Tell the extraction team to NOT shoot the person with the purple flare."

"Affirmative. I'll relay the message now."

"PMC, make it quick, because I have possible multiple hostiles tailing my position."

Just when he said that, another crack rang out, and the radio in his hand was destroyed right in front of his eyes. He recoiled from that, and quickly dropped the totally destroyed radio. The ASIC soldiers were right behind him. He started sprinting towards the helicopter, as several shots flew past him, some of which grazed his body.

 _'Come on…'_ He prayed. The extraction team started coming out, with their LMGs pointed towards him.

 _'Please!'_ Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion, as his allies started firing past him. He could hear the yells and cries of pain behind him as the ASIC forces started to drop. The figure threw his flare towards the sky, as he had no use for it anymore. Tears of joy started to form on the figure's eyes, as he ran towards the helicopter.

 _'I made it,'_ He thought. _'I'm going home.'_

* * *

3rd person view, Nexon

"And THAT, everyone, is how you escape from the ASIC." As his Avatar entered the helicopter, while the words 'Mission Complete' flashed across the screen, he allowed a grin to himself.

"WHOOOHOOOO!"

"HELL YES!"

"THAT WAS THE BEST CLUTCH MOMENT OF MY LIFE, MAN!"

"YOU ARE A GODDAMN BEAST!"

"Wow, wow, okay, you don't have to shout that loudly." Nexon recoiled from the blaring noise that molested his ears, while he tore off the headphones in order to save them. He started to rub his ears, which was still ringing from the sudden feedback of cheers.

Nexon was young teenager around the age of 13. He recently just finished up a raid that him and his squad have been waiting for for weeks, so that they would get a chance to get some swanky gear. The game? Well, it's a RPG, combining Gunplay and sword combat. It revolved around the world of gamarket, where the four nations were on it's last legs and decided to send guilds or squads of people to destroy ASIC in a last ditch effort. Of course, the Avatar Nexon was playing was part of the Planeptune Marine Corporation, and was a member of a squad called Violet. We're not focusing on that, though. The teen went through the equipment and gear he earned, smiling as he saw the legendary-tier loot.

"Okay guys, I'll be logging off. See you sometime later." Seeing that it was a good time to leave, He signed off the Harmony server, and the game he was playing on. He stretched, and looked at the time on his desktop clock while doing so.

7:29 PM. He'd been on the computer for a few hours now. Normally it would be seen as a problem, but it was summer break, and he had nothing to worry about. His parents were away somewhere working, after all.

"Alright… time for a reward, if I say so myself." Nexon stood up from his computer, walking to the kitchen to grab his so-called reward. But then he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror from the bathroom, noticing his slightly disheveled hair.

The teen had messy black hair, with blue eyes. He was wearing a jacket that was black, with white sleeves and purple outlines. Underneath was a simple white shirt, nothing more, nothing less. He was also wearing cargo shorts, which too had purple outlines and was navy blue. His socks were a cobalt blue, though it was nothing too special.

He smoothed out his hair a bit, making sure his bangs weren't covering up his eyes too much. Satisfied, he went downstairs to grab his favourite snack from the fridge in the kitchen. Yes, he's a bit like a certain character everyone knows.

He opened up the fridge, looking through it's contents. It has what your average fridge contains, but with one difference. There was a row that was completely filled with pudding, with many different flavours.

"Neptune would be proud. Heheheh." He mused to himself a bit as he picked a snack out of the bunch, one that read 'Caramel'. He grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers, and started to peel the lid off the top. But before he was about to dig in, he heard a knock from his front door. Hearing this, he sighed, placing down the cup on the kitchen table and went over to answer the door.

"I'm coming!"

As he opened the door, he noticed that nobody was there. He looked around in confusion for a few seconds.

"Huh… that's weird. Is this a… oh." He eventually saw a package on his front doorstep. Thinking nothing of it, he shrugged and picked up the small cardboard box, locking the door behind him.

"A package for me… guess I'm that popular, huh?" The teen joked to himself, before going upstairs to open the box. Grabbing a box cutter from one of the drawers in his bedroom, he started through the tape on the box.

And it was surprisingly strong tape.

"Why... is this… so… tough… to open..." He struggled with the tape for a bit before finally opening the top of the box, sighing. He started to look at the plastic foam that protected the contents of the box, before starting to dig through it.

"Alright, whoever put the surprisingly strong tape and foam on this box must have put something valuable in here. Now, let's… see…" While he was talking to himself, throwing foam all over the place, he trailed off upon finding a crystalline object that was in the shape of a square. The shape of it seemed similar to a game cartridge, strangely enough.

"Well. That's special. Who would ever send someone this, though? This must cost a lot of money." While the teen thought about what he could do with the crystal, he noticed a folded piece of paper in the bottom of the box. Curious, he temporarily set down the crystal cartridge and picked up the paper. He unfolded it, scanning through the note.

 _'Nexon,_

 _Bring this to your SEGA Neptune, then we'll talk._

 _-A friend'_

"Umm… What? That answers my question about what to do with it, but… how does this guy know I have a replica retro console in the first place?" Nexon sighed. This is all pointing towards something. Placing the cardboard box and note in the corner of his room, he went back to the kitchen and placed his spoon and pudding in the fridge. He didn't want his favourite snack to spoil, after all.

He remembered that the old game console was stored somewhere in his basement, along with a old TV. Before his parents left him, his father left him the console. The old man reminisced of the times where he played the SEGA consoles (Particularly the Dreamcast) with his friends, since he was a gamer like Nexon. He allowed himself to smile a bit. From time to time, the teen would play a bit on the retro console, but it was left in storage ever since. It was a replica, since it was a commercial failure before it released.

"This is going to suck. Lots of dust, lots of coughing… Well, I might get something out of this, looking past those issues." Nexon thought aloud to himself with a bit of optimism at the end of his words. He put on his sneakers, slipping the cartridge into his left pocket. He went over to the basement door afterwards, then he flicked the light switch while descending down the stairs. The old light dangling from the ceiling flickered on, while he looked over the white sheets that covered the aged furniture.

"*Cough, cough…* I think I might have bronchitis at this point. I wish I had a gas mask. Now, where is it…" He immediately started his search, but not without spraying dust all over the place. Like he expected, he started to cough, and covered his eyes in order to block them out. It was good that the sheets prevented the dust from gathering on the furniture, but it was annoying pulling the sheets off them.

"*Cough, cough cough* Okay, I can't breathe in here… where is… ah, there it is." He eventually uncovered his dad's old console, seeing the black piece of hardware in all of it's former glory. Dropping the sheet and putting back the white covers over the other pieces of furniture, he started laying down the console in front of a power outlet and started plugging it in. Of course, there was also a old television that was prepared before he started the search for the console.

"Wires, wires, wires… too many wires. I really wish I didn't have to go through all this." Nexon then went through the complications of figuring out which wires went where. Fortunately there weren't many, but the process was still gruelling nonetheless.

"Alright, and I think the last one goes… there." He sighed in relief after what seemed like hours. In actuality, it was only a few minutes. Turning to the console, he started to dig out the game cartridge out of his pocket. Making sure the crystallised game cartridge was facing the right direction, he inserted it into the slot, and pressed the left button on the game console. He picked up the controller, seeing the red LED flash. Except, it wasn't flashing red. It was purple…

"Well… this is new. Unless Dad had this console custom made, which it isn't…" He stared at the screen for a moment, which hasn't flickered on for a moment now. With each passing second, he began to get more and more impatient.

"Okay, I'm bored. Work already!" Tired of waiting, he crouched down and spammed the power button a few times.

That's when everything went… interesting.

The screen started to emit static suddenly, while also producing large amounts of ear-deafening white noise. Nexon jumped back in surprise, shouting as he started to back away.

"WHAT IN JESUS H. TAPDANCING CHRIST IS THIS?! WHAT'S NEXT, AM I GONNA GET SUCKED?!" The now startled teen started to shout, while covering his ears. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH EAR-SHATTERING NOISE TODAY! HAVE I CONNECTED THE WRONG WIRES?!"

Before he could take a single step towards the console, it exploded in a white flash of light. He shouted in surprise once again as the brightness blinded him. The light faded away to reveal that the console was now smoking, and a shining power symbol floating above it.

"A share crystal? This wasn't in my world, the last time I checked!" Nexon stared at it in wonder, before it went into the TV, it's screen rippling. He was once again surprised, before he realised that it was getting away from him.

"No! Gimme!" The teen shouted after it, before he dived into the television without thinking. He expected to be too big to fit into the television, but he passed into it with no problems at all. He didn't notice, but the television had shut off behind him, leaving no trace as to where he went.

* * *

The teen, now falling in a vortex of white was now reaching out towards the share crystal. The wind made his clothes and hair flutter, a noticeable chill spreading throughout his body. With a sense of determination, he tried to snatch at it with his arm, but he barely even reached it. Seeing that he wasn't falling fast enough, he shifted his body so that he would fall faster. That seemed to do the trick. He clutched the share crystal within his hand, and smiled in victory.

"Yes! I've finally got it! Hooray me!" He celebrated for a bit, before stopping. His brain started to process what was going on, before…

"AHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As soon as he realised that he was endlessly falling, he flailed around in the air, panicking. The pointless movement continued for a while, before he stopped and started hyperventilating. It was a wonder that he didn't pass out from the pressure yet.

"Okay, okay, think, think… I gotta get out of this somehow. If somehow I could… uh… I can't think of anything!" Panicking once again, he tried to think hard about what to do next. But then he realised that he still had the share crystal in his hand, which was still glimmering and waiting to be used.

 _'Maybe,'_ he thought. _'maybe if...'_

After a few grimaces and somersaults, he somehow managed to point his feet downward to where he was falling. He brung out the share crystal with his right hand, extending it in front of him. He then took a deep breath, and started to bring it towards his chest. As he did so, it started to glow bright, engulfing his vision. He closed his eyes as everything turned white.

* * *

Nexon slowly opened his eyes to see that he was no longer falling. In fact, he was now standing in darkness, but with the same endless void. Seeing where this was going, he allowed himself to muse to himself.

"Okay… so I'm standing in darkness, waiting for something. There really isn't any point to asking where I am, since there's nobody around..."

He looked at himself. He was somehow visible to himself in the darkness, much like that scene.

"So… Am I considered a light source? Huh. So… no, wait, WHERE DID MY TORSO G- oh, it's just my jacket's colour. I almost thought it was missing for a second there. Heheheh…"

"Though… how am I standing? I mean, it's a endless void, and I'm somehow just standing in mid-air. I don't feel like I'm falling, so… is it just that whatever I'm standing on is the same colour? Nah, I better not question it."

"…"

"So... is this what death looks like? Well, being dead would certainly suck if it were like this. Just being a bodiless entity, floating around in the void."

"…"

"Wait... why did I come here in the first place? I was just following a note for the sake of relieving my boredom, then this power symbol went into the TV. Then I... oh, no. WHY DID I DO THAT?"

"...*sigh* Well, no turning back... after all, I did do this to myself."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Histoire? Neptune? Anyone?"

"So, uh… I just start walking, right? I mean, the voice is gonna speak to me soon, right? Well, don't mind me…"

Nexon walked forwards a few steps, the sound of water splashing echoing throughout the empty void.

"Wait… water splashing? I didn't realise that at first. Was this what she stepped on? Well, I don't feel wet, so I think I don't have to worry about being soaked…"

 _"Hey, sorry for the wait. I was just taking care of some things."_ A calm voice echoed out through the darkness, like Nexon expected. Plus, it sounded distinctly like Cryaotic...

"Oh, hey there. I knew you would come." Nexon replied, smiling.

 _"Of course. You do have prior knowledge of all the Hyperdimension Neptunia games. Although that might change very soon…"_ The voice suspiciously trailed off at the end of his sentence, which led to the teen cocking his eyebrow.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nexon inquired.

 _"Nevermind. You'll get what I mean after a while. So anyways, I'm sorry for bringing you here like this. Did you feel threatened in any way?"_

"Nah, it's cool. It was a good way of getting the blood flowing, after all." The teen put his hands behind his neck in a relaxed manner.

 _"Good. Anyway, I've brung you here because of a very important mission. My name is Timore, a Tome which predicts the future of this dimension."_

"…"

 _"…What?"_

"Oh, nevermind. Your name reminded me of a certain indie game. Anyways, what kind of mission is this? I assume you brought me here for a good reason."

 _"Well, it's a sorta cliched one, like some certain stories in other dimensions. Your job is to protect one of the goddesses, during her journey with her friends. The timelines are a bit… different, compared to what you saw from the game."_

"I knew it." Nexon allowed himself a sigh. "Something about… the future being severely changed after someone goes back and changes it? I remember seeing this in Fairy Fencer…"

 _"You seem... really calm about this for some reason._ _"_

"Well, I did bring this upon myself. I did go chasing after a weird object for no reason, and I'm now in this situation. So I've got no reason to panic."

 _"Huh, you are correct. Got no reason to argue against that. You might even be a tad more intelligent than Neptune."_

"Wait… what?"

 _"Nevermind. Anyways, your assumptions were wrong in the first place, but I will compliment you on trying to guess. You know that I can see the future, right? Here's the thing; This Neptune has multiple opportunities to die, in this dimension. The reason I sent you here, is that you'll prevent from said certain death from occurring."_

"Damn…" Nexon muttered.

 _"Okay, so… you'll be dropped off in Celestia, where the first cutscene of the game takes place. There, you'll be defending Neptune so that she can't get killed by the other three goddesses. In this dimension, when Black Heart sends Neptune off Celestia, it's actually the fatal blow that can kill her."_

"So this is Re;birth 1… Good to know. But with the twist that she dies in the cutscene…"

Nexon processed that thought, until realising what he was going to do.

"Wait… how in the hell do I fight against three Goddesses?! This was not what I signed up for!" Nexon panicked a bit. Getting sent in to fight three of them was SUICIDE.

 _"Don't worry, you'll be compensated for the journey. You'll have to train in order to actually fight properly, but I do believe that you have that covered. You are a fast learner, after all."_

"But… what about my weapons?"

A bright flash of light, and two objects appeared in front of him. One was a Beretta 92fs, with a comfortable wooden grip and chrome plated barrel. There were also a bunch of other small modifications to the gun, but the name of it caught his eye.

'Samurai Blade'

Nexon allowed himself to grin. Ahhh, that gun. Upon grabbing it, he noticed some numbers popping up down to the right to his eyes. Perhaps it's the ammo counter. He'd have to figure out how to reload it later. He then grabbed the knife with his other hand, and started inspecting it. A M9 Bayonet… It was called a 'Survival Knife' for some reason, judging from the holographic name that popped up.

 _"Alright... I'll be dropping you off now."_

"Huh? No, wait! I still got some questions to ask you!" Nexon raised his voice, surprised that he was leaving so soon.

 _"I've kept you waiting long enough. Plus, my time to talk to you is running out, so I'll have to answer your questions later. But I reckon you'll figure out what to do once you're there."_

"Ah... well, this sucks. At least I don't need a tutorial that's nagging me all the time.

Nexon cocked the slide back, loading in a cartridge to the chamber. "Anyways, Let's do this."

 _"You're always so eager to get into the action."_ The tome said amusedly. _"I'll bring you there right now. Remember what you have to do… Neptune first, others second."_

Nexon closed his eyes, as he felt warmth engulf his body...

* * *

The teen then found himself standing on grass, a slight breeze passing his body. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around to see clouds, floating islands and the constructs of nature.

He was in Celestia.

He felt the the need to giggle in excitement rise in him rapidly, but he quickly suppressed it after he realised the grim situation of what his objective was. _'No time to get excited about being in another dimension,'_ He thought. _'Gotta find Neptune.'_

He listened closely for any signs of a fight going on. As he guessed, the four goddesses could be heard battling it out amongst themselves with their blades. Hearing this, Nexon slowly approached where they were fighting. He didn't want to get involved as of yet.

Hiding behind a rock, he saw a clearing, that was a wide enough space for four people to battle it out. He could see four women clad in swimsuit-like apparel levitating from the ground, holding their weapons out against each other, weary of who was gonna make the next move. Sure enough, the grass beneath them was ruined from the recent battle.

"You're all so stubborn. Why don't you all give up already?" A certain black-clad woman cockily demanded.

 _'Looks like this isn't a dream after all.'_ Nexon thought.

* * *

 _I read through this, and so far, I feel like the progression is a bit inconsistent, and I might have a few spelling errors. Maybe this is what it feels like to be Nepgear. (Heheh.) Anyways, I appreciate feedback, so tell me how I can improve. After all, not everyone is perfect. Even Histoire. Anyways, see you in the next chapter._

 _Replies to Reviews_

 _ **[ None at the moment.]**_


	2. Prologue - The Arrival (2)

_I admit, I've been getting second thoughts when I put up the first chapter. But after seeing the reviews (Even through it's a few), it made me a bit more confident to write. I've yet to have a detailed review from someone, but someone's gonna make one eventually. I guess._

 _Anyways, I really hope I don't disappoint any of you while I'm learning to write my first fanfic. I know I'm going full Nepgear on you here, but I'm still a bit nervous on this. Like I said before, I appreciate it if you all leave reviews and point out any mistakes so I can improve in the future. Besides, this is my first time writing a combat scene._

 _I own nothing except my OCs. The respective content of Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Hearts, !dea Factory and any other official parties._

* * *

3rd person view, Nexon

Shifting his position behind the rock where he was hiding, he peeked his eyes out towards where the four goddesses were arguing and fighting over the position of 'True Goddess'. Sure enough, he could see the mechanical wings behind their backs and their weapons which didn't look like they could be wielded by ordinary means. Luckily they haven't seen him yet, as they were still focused on each other, literally wanting to tear each other's throats out.

"Nonsense! We've been fighting for hundreds of years. Why quit now?" The purple haired woman snapped at Black Heart.

"That's my line! I won't let any of you take the title of True Goddess!" The white-clad woman hissed at the three, looking ready to chop their heads off.

"*sigh* How long do we have to put up with this pointless fighting?" The green haired woman said with a disinterested look on her face.

 _'Yep,'_ Nexon thought. 'Those are the exact words those four said when I first booted up the game and went through the first few minutes of HDN Re;birth 1. _'It feels different though, seeing their conversation up close and in real time.'_

"Well then, do us a favour and just die!" White Heart snapped, while swinging her axe towards Green Heart. The green haired goddess easily evaded the attack, still retaining her calm demeanour.

"My! Such raucous manners!" Green Heart sighed. "I have matters of destiny to fulfill, unlike you."

"Shut It!" The white goddess shouted, her bangs overshadowing her eyes, giving Green Heart what Nexon liked to call 'The Death eye' (A single red eye shining from her overshadowed face). "I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty, Thunder Tits!"

Nexon allowed himself a small snicker, quiet enough so that the goddesses wouldn't hear.

"…Breasts are symbolic of maturity and fertility… qualities of a goddess." Green Heart elaborated. "With such logic, it can be said you are the least… fitting."

Green Heart allowed herself to smirk.

"The hell's that? All that crap, talkin' out her butt. I'll kill you!" White Heart shouted again.

"Got you!"

While the two were arguing over breasts and whatnot, Black Heart took the time to surprise them with one of her attacks. Unfortunately, White and Green Heart managed to evade the slash.

"Wha-?!" Green Heart stuttered, surprised.

"Dammit, that was close!" White Heart quickly recovered from the surprise attack.

The black goddess laughed in amusement. "It's your fault for idly babbling in the midst of battle!"

Green Heart sighed. "Really, how much longer does this sterile battle have to continue?"

Suddenly, a 'old and melodramatic' voice answered Green Heart's question seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well then, why not get rid of one of you?" The voice said.

Nexon immediately recognised the person's voice. _'Oh no,'_ he inwardly groaned. _'Arfoire.'_

"True… That could be the catalyst of change we've been searching for." Green Heart mused.

 _'Wow, are you three not going to question where this voice came from?'_ Nexon ranted in his mind. _'I gotta find her now.'_

The young teen stopped peeking out from the rock, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. He couldn't move now to find where she was, but it sounded like it came from a mass of bushes and rocks a good few metres to his left. While he was scanning the area, he overheard the conversation between the concealed Arfoire and the goddesses.

"Not a bad idea." Black Heart agreed with the mature goddess.

"What? What are you talking all about?" The purple clad goddess was confused as to who the Green and Black goddesses were speaking to.

"So who's the sad one to be ousted here?" The white goddess questioned.

"I suggest… Purple Heart. Neptune." Arfoire answered, with a bit of malice in her tone. The goddesses couldn't hear her tone, but Nexon could certainly sense the intent behind it.

 _'Not Neptune.'_ Nexon inwardly begged. _'Please not her. I don't want this to happen.'_

Nexon would come and shout out where Arfoire was, but he would be exposed, and the goddesses would eyes him suspiciously. Much to his disappointment, he didn't move from his hiding spot and continued looking for Arfoire.

"It would be difficult to get rid of her later, so I can agree to that." Green Heart said, to her approval.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." White Heart agreed.

"Who are you three talking to?" Purple Heart inquired, getting more confused.

"Ahahahahaha! It's settled then! So sorry!" Black Heart said, with malice laced in her voice.

 _'NONONONONONONONONONONONO!'_ Nexon panicked.

"What?! What are you all talking about?!" Purple Heart just shouted in confusion and surprise.

 _'Well, at least they have genuine reactions. Not like in Re;birth 1. Purple Heart had such a disinterested tone.'_ He thought in a small sense of optimism.

He then heard the sounds of swords clashing, and Nexon immediately turned to the goddesses, peeking from the rock once again. Purple Heart and Black Heart were caught in a deadlock, struggling to overpower each other.

 _'Okay, now is the time to move. I gotta find Arfoire. She's gotta be somewhere around here…'_ Nexon started to sprint where the voice last was, unnoticed by the goddesses that were currently in their battle. He had his Samurai Blade pistol pointed towards the bushes, trying to see if there was someone there. Sure enough, he could see her leaving, away from the arena. She was barely visible, but he believed that he could reach her.

"Oh no you don't!" Nexon shouted. His voice was masked by the sound of blades clashing, unfortunately, so the witch could not hear him. Furrowing his brows, he pushed his way through the foliage towards Arfoire. He was almost there…

"I got you Arfoire! There's no… escape…" His voice trailed off as he saw that she had suddenly disappeared to goddess knows where. He looked around in confusion, before he heard the pained cry of Purple Heart getting her weapon knocked from her grip. He turned to her in alarm. They were going to kill her soon.

There was only one thing left he could do now.

He started sprinting towards the arena, as the unarmed purple goddess flipped backwards and tried to fly towards her sword. But it was knocked out of the air by Green Heart's spear, which left Neptune fully vulnerable. Black Heart started to charge towards Purple Heart, blade poised to kill.

"I'll finish this!" Black Heart announced. "Begone!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!"

"Huh?!"

Just when Black Heart was about to send the vulnerable Purple Heart off the edge, Nexon tackled Purple Heart out of mid-air, sending them both to the ground. He hugged himself against her so that she wouldn't get injured once they were sent tumbling. Black Heart's finishing move sliced thin air, her electricity attack arcing against nothing and with Purple Heart safe from harm. The three opposing goddess were dumbstruck as they turned to the interloper.

Purple Heart opened her eyes, surprised that she wasn't struck down to the landmass below Celestia. She was met with the sight of Nexon's face, her blue eyes meeting with his. Except that the goddess's eyes had power symbols in them.

"What are-" Purple Heart began, before Nexon interrupted her.

"Are you okay?"

The purple goddess could feel her face burning from here, being this close. She only managed to nod, and Nexon smiled at that.

"Good. Now stay here and rest, I gotta deal with them."

"But you… you can't fight them…" Purple Heart protested, knowing that the teen would get himself killed.

Nexon ignored her, releasing himself from the goddess and standing up. Turning to the three goddesses of Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox, he saw the intrigued but also suspicious looks on their faces. He turned to the fallen goddess for a second, mouthing the words 'Trust me'. Then he faced them again.

"Who the hell are you? This is goddess business!" White Heart was the first to speak out.

"None of your concern." Nexon answered flatly, with seriousness in his tone as he pointed his pistol towards the three.

"Hmm… quite a interesting predicament. How did you get up to Celestia in the first place?" Green Heart ask, her expression unchanging.

"Like I said to the white goddess over there… none of your concern." The aforementioned deity scowled, getting annoyed. The black-clad goddess was the last one to speak up out of the bunch.

"Why did you come here? Why did you decide to jump in all of a sudden?"

Nexon sighed. They wouldn't believe him, but… he had to say this.

"I came here to protect Purple Heart. To defend her with my life, even if it means giving it up for her."

Then he was met with silence as the three goddesses stared at him. Two seconds. Four seconds. Six seconds.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The three goddesses then burst into laughter, as Nexon felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment, lowering his pistol. Black Heart was trying to hold back her laughter, White Heart was just hysterical and Green Heart was chuckling, her hand in front of her mouth. The three eventually stopped after half a minute.

"Ah… you're so cute and naïve." Black Heart said, a amused look on her face. "To think a ordinary person like you could fight against us three."

"My, my… so bold. But… are you serious? Pitting up against goddesses is considered suicide, after all."

"Yes." Nexon said, his face filled with determination, raising up his pistol once again. "I'm serious."

"Oh man… you're such an idiot. I'll say this now; get out of our way, and we won't harm you. You'll be returned safely from Celestia. Otherwise…"

"No." Nexon interrupted. "I was sent here from another dimension. I can't turn back now, and I have sworn to protect her. I'm not from here; I don't have anything to return to in this place."

The three goddesses just looked at him in disbelief, then to each other, quizzical looks on their faces. 'Is he for real?' they all thought at once. But they shook that thought out of their heads and they raised their weapons.

"Alright asshole… we warned you." White Heart said, grinning. Then a chill went down Nexon's spine.

 _'This is not gonna end well. I had no former combat training to speak of. Guess I just have to dodge their attacks…'_ Nexon took a deep breath, before he cocked back the hammer of his pistol. It was the first time he was in combat, and an actual one involving blades and guns. The guns were mainly on his side though, so he would have a advantage against them.

Or so he thought.

Black Heart was the first to strike, as she charged towards Nexon at a alarming speed. Nexon flinched in surprise as he narrowly missed the diagonal slash that was directed towards him, but he quickly recovered and tried to slash at the black-clad goddess. She easily evaded it though, but then again, the guns were on his side. Aiming his pistol, he fired off three shots towards her, hoping they would hit.

One shot managed to get through, damaging her abdomen. But she deflected the next two that came at her with her blade, with no effort at all. Nexon's jaw almost dropped. _'What?!'_ He thought in surprise.

Holding the knife on his left hand backhanded, he rested the gun on his wrist and started to unload his magazine on her. He had fired about twelve shots in total, before it was depleted with the prompt of the gun clicking. However though, Black Heart managed to avoid and deflect the projectiles, none of them hitting her. She laughed cockily.

"Ahahahaha! Come on!" She challenged. "Is this the best you got?"

Nexon groaned, as he saw that none of his shots managed to get her. He ejected the mag, which dissolved into a bunch of data and binary code.

 _'Wait,'_ He thought. _'Where do I get the rest of my ammo?'_

His answer came in the form of a fully loaded magazine materialising in front of him, and he caught it in mid-air with a small hint of surprise. He loaded it into his gun without question, flicking down the slide catch as it loaded in a new cartridge with a satisfying click.

 _'Ah,'_ He realised. _'So the ammo just comes out of nowhere.'_

After the brief couple of seconds when Nexon was figuring out how the reloading system worked in this dimension, Black Heart charged again, this time with a overhead slash.

"Ah!" The teen let out a small yelp of surprise before ducking, however, Black Heart didn't give him another chance to slash at her. So she quickly followed up with a punch at the teen's cheek, sending him recoiling and falling to the ground. The black goddess then tried to finish him off by raising her sword and stabbing into him, but he quickly rolled out of the way, making Black Heart stab into the ground instead. Nexon fired five shots at her before she had pulled out the sword, all of which hit her. Black Heart grimaced in pain, pulled out her sword and retreated back to where the other two were patiently waiting their turn.

 _'Somehow,'_ Nexon thought, while standing back up, _'I think they're just going easy on me. They moved so fast before…'_

White Heart was next to strike. She suddenly went into the air, then started charging down towards Nexon, her axe raised. He almost forgot that they could fly.

"Hraaaaaaaaggh!" The white goddess noticeably was slower than Black Heart, but she was still moving pretty fast. The teen dived out of the way, as the ground where he was once standing cracked from the force of her axe.

 _'Dang, I could have been chopped into two right there.'_ Nexon thought, shuddering.

The teen flipped himself over, aiming his pistol and firing the rest of his magazine towards the white goddess. Some of his shots missed due to his untrained use of firearms, but some of them did hammer into White Heart. Somehow though, she barely flinched while she ripped her axe out of the ground.

 _'To be fair, she is a bit of a tank in the game.'_ He hastily thought as he started to get back up.

After White Heart had recovered her axe, she snapped her head towards Nexon, when made the teen flinch from her threatening presence. Using this her advantage, she swung her axe at the teen while he was still getting up, which caused him to stumble backwards as the blade grazed his chest.

White Heart continued to not let the teen have a chance to reload, as she constantly started to swing the skull-crushing axe. Nexon barely managed to avoid each swing, but it was clear that this was tiring him out. Seeing the opportunity, she brung her axe overhead and brung it down onto the teen.

At the last second, Nexon sidestepped the overhead swing, which left White Heart wide open to any attacks. Bringing back his knife, he made a powerful slash against the white goddess's shoulder, making her flinch. She growled in anger, letting one of her hand go off the axe's handle and punched the teen in the chest. This caused him to stumble backwards, clutching his ribs.

White Heart then pulled out her axe, going back to where Black Heart and Green Heart were floating. While Nexon was recovering, he took the chance to reload his pistol, as the Green Goddess readied herself.

 _'This is suspiciously easy.'_ Nexon thought again.

Green Heart immediately charged ahead, with her spear aimed towards him. Nexon jumped out of the way of her thrust, but she followed up by quickly turning around and slicing him in the chest. Nexon recoiled, as he clutched his chest, strafing backwards. There was no blood, but it still hurt like hell.

 _'Why would Timore send me here to fight against clearly overleveled goddesses? So far I feel like I've been fighting with a BB gun and rubber knife!'_

The green goddess jousted at Nexon again, but he batted the spear to the side and slashed at a Green heart's stomach. He noticed that even though it was meant to slice it open, the green goddess barely even flinched. He then noticed that there was a sharp pain in his chest, where he was slashed. His shirt clung to the wound, a red spot starting to spread throughout it.

 _'I'm bleeding from inside my shirt?!'_ Nexon thought in surprise. _'What is the logic in this dimension?'_

Green Heart reacted to the slash by kicking the teen in the chest, adding insult to injury. He stumbled backwards a few metres, before regaining his footing. But as he was stepping backwards, he noticed that a few pebbles tumbled behind him, and that his left heel wasn't on the ground. He turned his head, seeing that he was on the edge of the floating island. Almost jumping in surprise, he faced Green Heart again, only to see her floating with the other two goddesses.

 _'Now they decide to gang up on me?'_ Nexon groaned.

"This is boring the crap out of me. You haven't even chipped off the slightest bit of our HP." White Heart remarked.

"It was amusing, seeing you try to fight against us… but we shouldn't waste anymore time." Green Heart said nonchalantly.

"Ahahahahaha! Now then, let's end this pointless fight!" Black Heart laughed, getting into a stance.

 _'Well.'_ Nexon thought. _'I'm screwed. I knew this was too easy.'_

The three goddesses charged forward, with their weapons ready to strike him down. Accepting the inevitable, the teen put his arms in front of his face, bracing himself.

"I'm sorry, Neptune." Nexon muttered, closing his eyes. He waited for the blades to slam into his body, sending him to the landmass below.

…

Except… the impact never came.

Opening one of his eyes, he saw that the goddesses were frozen in place, their weapons stuck in their 'poised to kill' positions. He lowered his arms, looking around in surprise. There wasn't any wind, and the clouds didn't move either. All that he heard was silence.

"What, did someone shout ZA WARUDO and freeze time?" Nexon allowed himself to joke, despite the strange situation he was in. He didn't expect someone to respond, though.

 _"Well, yes. Just without the shouting, of course."_ Timore's voice echoed in his thoughts.

"Oh, okay." Nexon acknowledged, unsurprised by Timore's sudden cut-in. "So why did you send me here, without any real means to defend myself?"

 _"Well, it's mostly because so that I can… test you. And you did hold up well, and a little bit past my expectations, of course."_

"Test me? I don't see the reason for that. I could have gotten a game over here!" Nexon argued.

 _"Please calm yourself. It was just so that I could see if your SSD would work."_

"SSD? What, I have a transformation similar to the goddesses?"

 _"Yes. But unfortunately, you don't seem to have the capabilities to activate it's full form. Yet. The only thing you do get though, is the weapons you gain from activating it and the dramatically increased combat capabilities that CPUs have. You can't fly though, but this will be able to tip the scales in your favour."_

"Wait… full form? So I don't get armour?" Nexon said, disappointed.

 _"Yes. But there will be some small physical changes to your body. You won't be getting taller or bulkier, but your eyes will have power symbols in them and your hair will start to have some purple colours in them."_

"Well, at least it's better than nothing…" Nexon admitted, smiling a tad bit that at least he has a transformation.

 _"Alright… well then, let me force run SSD."_

"Uhhh... wait a second." Nexon interrupted?"

 _"Yes?"_ Timore said, curious as to why he interrupted him.

"How did you stop time?"

 _"Well, I do have my ways. This does tire me out, though, so I can't use this frequently. Anyways, I'll get back to force running your SSD."_

Nexon then felt a warm sensation within his chest, which spread throughout his body. Closing his eyes, he let the energy flow within his system, as it started to change him.

Parts of his hair started to change to purple, while the wound that was inside his shirt started to fade, along with the blood that spread throughout his shirt, Nexon started to feel… calm. And confident. He opened his eyes, which were now a sky blue, and had power symbols in them, that were akin to a Purple Hearts. He glanced over to the aforementioned goddess, which was passed out on the ground.

"Guess she was unconscious during my battle, huh?" Nexon said, with a now slightly dauntless voice.

He raised his pistol, which went through some noticeable changes. The grip was now made out of carbon fibre, with the Planeptune symbol encrusted into it. The slide was a now a dark purple, the entire frame made out of chrome along with the barrel. There was also a huge square silencer at the barrel of the gun, which seemed to fit perfectly with the front sight. It also now housed a laser pointer in front of the trigger guard, which was purple too because of the colour scheme.

The knife he gripped in his left hand was now the combat knife from BO3, with the pure metal alloy Orichalcum as the blade. As a result, it has the looks of the 'Dark Matter' camo, which naturally glowed with various purple hues.

"Playtime's over." Nexon said, smirking. As he fired off a shot towards the black goddess, a noticeable blue mist smoked out from the gun, accompanied with a good kick. At least he was strong enough to at keep it very still.

 _'Huh, it sounds different than the gun I was firing before, too… no, maybe that's because of time being slowed down.'_

He saw the projectile move a few centimetres before it was slowed down, then it came to a full stop right in front of the black goddess's face. He fired off two more shots towards the other goddesses, the bullets doing the same as the first. Time slowly resumed, then the bullets sped up again as everything went back to a normal pace.

And much to everyone's surprise, the bullets exploded, leaving behind a blue mist. This caused the three goddesses to be knocked back, sending them to the ground a few metres away.

"AGH! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" White Heart shouted, lifting her face up.

"How did he get those weapons?!" Black Heart blurted, standing up and staring at the teen's new arsenal with a nervous look.

"His eyes… they've got power symbols in them, like us… who is he?!" Green Heart uttered, actually looking surprised for once.

"Guess." The now changed Nexon interjected nonchalantly, towards Green Heart.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WIPE THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACE! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!" White Heart screamed, standing up and giving him the red eye.

"I'd like to see you try." Nexon calmly challenged, smirking.

The three goddesses were left with many questions, as they eyed the boy in front of them. He had been panicking and dodging their half-assed attacks a few minutes ago, but now he was kicking their divine asses with just a few shots of his previously thought underpowered weapon. They had to take him seriously now, since that gun had chipped away a small but good portion of their health.

The goddesses sped towards Nexon once again, as the teen took a stance. He started running towards them, then at the last moment, slid under them and their extended weapons. He then turned around and fired a three shots at White Heart, making her stagger heavily before any of them could react.

"AGH!"

The two that were left unscathed by the bullets faced the teen, lifting off into the air and spreading out so that he couldn't keep track of them. Deciding on a target, he aimed at Green Heart, firing a barrage of bullets. While the green goddess was evading his bullets, he quickly turned around after his magazine was depleted, to deflect Black Heart's blade. While she was left wide open, he slashed the surprised goddess in the leg, then uppercutted her in the face.

"GRAAAAAH! DIE!" The white goddess that Nexon shot at earlier roared in fury.

Now he has the problem of both Green Heart and White Heart swooping down on him, spear and axe ready to cut him in half. He quickly grabbed the black goddess, moving and kicking her towards White Heart. He then rolled to the side, loading in a new magazine while White Heart collided with Black Heart. The green goddess managed to avoid accidentally bumping into them, but she was met with a explosive bullet colliding with her cheek. She was blasted back from the impact, sent tumbling to the ground.

"Not going easy on me now, are ya?" Nexon boasted confidentially, while he blew away the blue mist that smoked from the barrel of the gun.

"Rrrgh… damn. One thing's for sure, he ain't a ordinary human." White Heart growled, untangling herself from Black Heart.

"How did he get so strong?" Black Heart wondered, as she scanned the boy from head to toe. The green goddess eventually got up, rubbing her forehead and floating over to Black Heart.

"One thing's for certain… we can't beat him like this. We have to work together in order to defeat him." Green Heart mused, while the two goddesses turned to her.

"Oh yeah?" White Heart questioned. "What do you suggest?"

Green Heart turned to Nexon, who was patiently waiting for them to make a move. The green goddess made a few hand gestures, as their plan started to formulate. Suddenly, Green Heart and Black Heart, the faster of the three, sped towards Nexon. White Heart was seen above, brandishing her axe. The two goddesses that sped towards him started rapidly attacking him, which Nexon responded to by constantly moving his body to dodge their attacks. He noticed that they were eventually getting faster, though, and he barely could keep up.

He raised his blade trying to deflect Green Heart's spear, but Black Heart immediately reacted to it by swinging upwards and disarming him. He saw as his knife went over the edge, down to the landmass below him. He was wide open now, as he was left bladeless. White Heart took the chance, swooping down with her axe ready.

"DIE!"

Nexon was knocked back several feet by the blow, being sent to the edge of the floating island. Rolling to the edge, he stopped himself right as he was about to fall off into the landmass below. Quickly standing up, he noticed that the three goddesses were a few metres away from him, but they were slowly approaching. He looked down to his ammo counter to the bottom, which he almost forgot about, and noticed that he was on his last magazine.

He couldn't defeat them like this.

He glanced at the unconscious Purple Heart, who was laid down a few metres away to his left. But he also noticed the cracks on the ground, which looked like they would give away at any moment. A plan was formulating in his head. A stupid one, but he reckoned that it would work. He sighed, lowering his pistol towards the ground, as the goddesses raised their eyebrows. Black Heart spoke up, confused as to what he was doing.

"What are you-"

"Saving Neptune."

He fired at the ground with the last of his rounds, the ground crumbling beneath him and Purple Heart. Since the purple goddess was unconscious and Nexon couldn't fly yet, they both started falling down from Celestia.

The three goddesses could only watch, as the teen dived down, along with Neptune falling. The teen threw his now useless pistol to the side, as the ammo counter he saw disappeared. That didn't matter now though, as he was only focused on Neptune's safety. He felt himself losing consciousness though, as he tried to reach out for Neptune. Each moment, he was getting more desperate as he tried to grab her. A wave of air pushed him away, and he grimaced as he got farther away.

"Neptune!" Nexon shouted, but the wind carried his voice away before it reached his ears.

Then something happened; Purple Heart de-transformed into her human self.

She had messy purple hair, that were up to her shoulders, and had two D-pad hair clips. She was wearing what appeared to be a oversized white hoodie jacket, with purple striped cuffs and lining. Her hood was the same colour as the stripes. There was pale, light blue and light lilac accents on her outfit, with a huge and round zipper that had the word 'N' on it. Her hoodie strings looked like they were plugs, and around her neck was a white choker. She was also wearing Lilac shoes that had blue and white accents, which were worn with sky blue and white stockings.

Nexon felt the blood draining from his head. He had to time to examine her; he needed to grab Neptune now. Groping at her hoodie, he started to beg to whatever gods he could think of to have him reach her and hold her close.

 _'Please don't separate me from her.'_ The teen prayed. _'Please!'_

His prayers seemed to have been answered, and he finally managed to grab hold onto Neptune's jacket. He started pulling the unconscious girl close to him, as he started to hug her tightly, burying her face into his chest. The teen blinked for a moment, as the power symbols in his eyes disappeared. But they weren't back to blue anymore. They were purple, like Neptune's. Plus, the purple streaks on his hair didn't seem to dissapear.

 _'I'll protect you, Neptune.'_ Nexon promised. _'Even if it means going to the ends of Gamindustri with you.'_

Those were his last thoughts as what was left of his consciousness started to fade away…

* * *

3rd person view, Compa

Tonight would be a very special night, for the cities of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox respectively.

Four shooting stars fell from the skies, each of which having different colours.

The first one that fell was a shade of black. It represented Regality, which depicted Lastation pretty well.

The second one was pure white. It represented Serenity, which was coincidentally the colour of Lowee.

The third one was a green hue. It represented the pastures of Leanbox.

And last but not least, was a bright purple. It represented Progress, a fitting description for Planeptune.

There were many observers who saw the four shooting stars blaze through the sky. One of those observers was a certain nurse-in-training who happened to be gazing out her room's window, gazing at the stars until she saw them.

"Shooting stars…!" The nurse whispered in amazement, before closing her eyes and clasping her hands together. When you saw one or four, you had to make a wish, of course.

"I don't really have a wish but…" The nurse said, thinking about what to say. "Mister shooting stars, I wish that all the meanie monsters would go away, and everyone would be happy again…"

Almost as if they were granting her wish, the bright purple shooting star seemed to land somewhere in a forest. The nurse turned to the general direction of where it landed, blinking a few times.

 _'What…?'_ She thought. _'Maybe I should go investigate…?'_

* * *

 _So… I just went through fanart of HDN, trying to find a suitable one for the main picture._

 _And… just… what?!_

 _Okay, not to self: never go in Deviantart unless you want to see pictures of the goddesses being part of a bondage fetish._

 _Anyways, I have a no-go on trying to find a picture for my fanfic. I would appreciate it if someone could find one for me without myself going mentally insane._

 _So did I manage to nail down the personalities for each of the goddesses? Hopefully I'm correct with Blanc's manner of speaking, Vert's calmness and Noire's cockiness. I dunno, you guys tell me._

 _And I would like to suggest a soundtrack for the intro. It's called Neptunia vs. Dragonforce - More Soul! Fire and Flames. I suggest you check it out; it's pretty cool._

 _Replies to Reviews_

 _Conceited3_

 _Thanks! ^_^_

 _mattmoldawsky_

 _Thanks for checking if I had any errors._

 _AIYF Productions_

 _I look forward to your review._

 _joanjoanleonar_

 _Cute? You really think Nexon is cute?_

 _Oh, and about Nexon being the only male OC, I must sadly decline. Maybe in a another fanfic perhaps, but not now._

 _Don't worry, he won't be swearing. I'll leave that to a few Loweean deities._

 _Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott_

 _You don't see much of these around here, huh?_

 _I'll read it when I have to time. Thanks for recommending it._

 _I planned to have Nexon bear SOME resemblance to Neptune with his personality. Looks like it worked. Heheh._

 _And the game Nexon was playing on his PC? Well, imagine it as ARMA, but with some RPG elements mixed into it and with Magic and Technology being included. A combination of various RPGs, MMOs and FPSs, in a single game, that is._

 _Cobaltroid_

 _Thanks! ^_^_

 ** _[End of Reviews]_**

 _Okay, I think I've got everything. So like I said before, feel free to leave reviews so I can improve. I'll see you all in the next chapter._


	3. Episode I - Purple Progress (1)

_So… I made the first couple of mistakes when it comes to writing._

 _Oh well. After all, everyone learns. I should strive for quality, not quantity. I wrote the last one a tad too quick once I started to get more confident._

 _I might need to get a beta reader in the future, so that they could point out any mistakes in the story for me and fix any inconsistencies in the story. My battles do need a bit of tweaking so that I can actually point out Nexon's clumsiness when it comes to fighting, and describe more of the… juicy bits. I'll have to thank a certain someone for pointing that all out there._

 _Plus, about the personalities for the CPUs, I do have a vague idea on how they act, but I still feel like I haven't nailed them down yet. I might have to do something about that to get it fixed._

 _Anyways, let's start going. I'll be experimenting with perspectives by first going into Nexon's POV, then I'll see if it sticks. Third person might be better than first person, but hey, you never know if you try._

 _Plus, I realised that I've been writing the male tome's name wrong the whole time. It's Timoire, not Timore. I meant for it to fit in with the last few letters of the other fairies. For example, Histoire and Croire. I meant for his name to be 'Time', like 'History' and 'Chronology'._

 _But I decided that I have to ditch Timoire's name. From now on, the OC male tome is going to be called Memoire. 'Memory', which it's deprived from. It's a bit stupid, switching names when I've just stuck the name on him, but overall, I think it sounds better. I'll go over the sudden change of name in the story._

 _I own nothing except my OCs. The respective content of Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Hearts, !dea Factory and any other official parties._

* * *

1st person view, Nexon

I opened my eyes, and the first sight I was met with was the rocky floor. I had also found that I was no longer hugging Neptune, and was sprawled out on the cold and flat floor. There wasn't any signs of me and Neptune crashing, so… where am I? Did someone drag me here?

I put a hand to the floor, lifting myself up. The first thing I noticed about my body was that I was in severe pain. Every part of me was bruised, ranging from my chest to my arms and legs. I also noticed that there was a huge laceration across my chest, as if I were cut with a spear. A immense pain had spread throughout my body as soon as I realised that, which almost made me collapse again.

I then lifted my face to see something that I feared.

Neptune was kneeling, heavily injured and facing Arfoire. There was no sound, but I could tell that Neptune was refusing to give up, judging from the defiant look in her eyes. The witch just scoffed and stepped back, summoning her spear. My eyes widened at the sight of that.

She was going to kill her.

"Neptune!" I shouted, sprinting over to her with what was left of my energy, ignoring the obvious pain in my legs. Arfoire drew back her spear, ready to stab it into Neptune's chest. I could see the girl closing her eyes, a tear dripping down from her overshadowed eyes. My heart started to beat faster, as the person who I had sworn to protect was about to be killed right in front of my eyes.

"NEPTUNE!"

* * *

I was faced with darkness once again, the sound of my heavy breathing being the only thing I could hear. I found that the injuries from before were gone, like they were never there.

 _'Was that… a dream?'_ I thought. _'It felt real. Too real…'_

"It's dark… Like, pitch black. Where am I?" The familiar sound of Neptune's voice cut into my thoughts. I turned around to see Neptune, who was looking around. Surprisingly, I can see her even though it was completely dark.

 _'Neptune…'_ I sighed in relief. She isn't dead, after all. She's still alive and kicking. I was about to go forward and greet her, but I stopped myself before I could take a step forward and make my shoes splash the water around, revealing my position. I looked down to my jacket, which I couldn't see because of it being similarly coloured to the background. A idea started formulating in my head.

 _'Oh, this is going to be fun.'_ I inwardly snickered, before putting the hoodie on top of my head, concealing my entire torso and head. I crouched down so that she wouldn't see me, trying to make the least amount of noise possible.

"Oh, I get it! It must be a power outage! Or maybe the circuit breaker dropped?" Neptune outwardly mused to herself, as she tried to figure out why it was dark.

I've just noticed that nothing in here echoes. It might be because that we were in a really small room, or we're just living in a dimension where nothing echoes at all. Either way, I can't figure out how it doesn't echo in here.

"But why am I bright like I've been splashed like fluorescent paint?" Neptune asked herself, looking at her hands and jacket. Another good question, I thought. WHY can we see ourselves? It does support the fact that we're standing in a different dimension where nothing echoes. And apparently, anything that's not from here can be clearly seen.

"I guess it's just my brilliance emanating from me! Heh, just kidding!" Or perhaps we might be bioluminescent. Who knows?

"Uh, hello? Is anyone there? I hope I don't step on your figures or anything."

Now is my que. I smile and put on my most spookiest voice.

"Oooooooooooo!" I started to pretend I'm a ghost.

"AH! Huh? What? Who's there?" Neptune looked around nervously, trying to find the source of the voice.

"I am the spirit that has come to haunt you in your dreams! OOOOOOOOOOO!" My ghosting intensifies, as I controlled my unstable laughter. Neptune looked around more, panicking.

"E-eep! W-what did I do wrong? U-umm… Please don't haunt me!" Neptune was totally scared out of her wits, crouching and putting her hands over her head in fear.

At that point, I lost it.

"PHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, THE- HAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing uncontrollably as I stood up, Neptune looking up from her crouching position. She stood up as well, pouting.

"Hey! Stop laughing! Who are you? Are you a ghost?! I can't see your body!"

I reduced my laughter to a few chuckles, rubbing the tears of joy from my eyes. "Oh, man… that look on your face, though." I unzipped my jacket, revealing the shirt underneath and throwing back my hood to show my face. "I'm not a ghost though, so you don't have to worry about me spooking the skeleton out of you."

Neptune just pouted, puffing out her cheeks and clenching her fists. "Boo… you could have given me a heart attack. Or scared the spoopy skeleton out of me, whatever you said."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I just wanted a good laugh out from pranking you." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head in the typical gesture of modesty seen in anime.

"Eh, no offence taken." Neptune said. "So anyway, do you know where we are? I'm asking you, since you might know the place."

"Um, no. I'm confused as you are, but I do have a theory. Either we're in a dream, waiting for someone to talk to us, or we're just standing in a dimension where it's just a endless void." I elaborated, saying what's on my mind. As soon as Neptune heard the word 'Void', she started to panic.

"W-wait! Void?! We're not trapped in limbo are we? ARE WE?!" She started to panic once again.

"Woah woah woah woah, calm down. I assure you, we're not in limbo… I think. Okay, how about we explore the place, see what's going on here?" I tried to calm her down, to get her mind off the fact that she was stuck somewhere.

"Well, I'll trust you, I guess. But, ew. Who knows what we could step in?" Neptune thought. "It could be leftovers, for all I know."

"Last time I checked, it was just water we were stepping on. If it isn't, well, I don't know what it is." I reassured, taking a few steps towards Neptune. The splashing and squelching could be heard from each step I took.

"Yikes?!" Neptune suddenly yelped, which made me jump in surprise.

"What is it Neptune?" I said, concerned.

"I definitely stepped on something soft and squishy. Ew, ew… I don't think it's water…" I squinted at her.

"Neptune, I think that's just you." I said, lifting up my shoe. "There's nothing on my feet. See?"

She took one good look at my shoe, but she stared wide-eyed at it, pointing towards it in fear. "W-w-what's that black stuff?!"

Huh? What black stuff? I took a good look at my shoe, and…

"OH GOD! THE LIQUID'S MADE OF ACID! IT'S MELTING OFF MY FEET!" I started to panic, trying to jump. But it only made the liquid splash up my legs.

"ACID?! Oh no, I'm going to die here! NOOOOO! I've never got my-"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING!" I took Neptune by the shoulders, shaking her wildly. "WE GOTTA- WOAH, WUH, AAAH!"

I slipped, bringing us both down. We started flailing on the floor, splashing liquid everywhere on our clothes while we panicked.

"NUUUUUUUUU! I'M MEEEEEEELLLLLLTTTTTTIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!" Neptune cried out in agony.

"AHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURRRRRNS!" I screamed, as I felt the liquid soak into my clothes.

 _'I've never even had the chance to say goodbye to my friends…'_ I thought, as I closed my eyes, waiting for my inevitable death.

…

Wait… I don't feel my skin melting off…

I opened my eyes, putting my hands in front of my face to see if they were melting off. They weren't. They were perfectly fine, and so were my clothes. It really was just water. I stood up, as the water dropped from my soaked hair and clothes.

 _'Brrrr.'_ I thought. _'It's pretty cold.'_

I turned to Neptune, who was curled up on the floor, mumbling something. I went over to her, shaking her.

"Hey. It's just the colour of the water here. Nothing to worry about." I reassured the sulking Neptune.

"…i'mmeltingi'mmeltingi'mmeltingi'mmeltingi'm- Huh?" She realised that she wasn't being burned by acid, so she stood up and looked at herself. She seemed pretty relieved.

"Phew… I thought I was gonna die here." She said in relief. "But, brrr… It's cold…"

She started to hug herself, rubbing her shoulders. Seems like the water soaked her to the bone, too. I went over to her, to say something.

"Hey. You okay?" I said, trying not to show how cold I was myself.

"Y-yep. But it's really cold… ugh, now I'm all wet…" Neptune said, shivering.

I sighed. Might as well do this. I went over to her, hugging her from behind.

"H-huh?" Neptune stuttered, a small shade of pink visible on her face.

I said nothing, as I started to share my body heat with her. She didn't seem to complain though, since I was doing this as a kind gesture. To be fair though, I am a bit embarrassed as well. We stood there, without uttering a single word for a few seconds.

Neptune spoke up after said duration of seconds. "Hey, uh… would you mind letting me go now?"

"Why not?" I said. "You said you were cold, did you? So it would be logical to use body heat."

"I, er…" She said nothing, as she found that she couldn't reason against it. So she shuffled a bit, so that she would press closer against him.

"Hey, you're right. Looks like I am getting warmer. Hehe!" Her blush faded, and she giggled to show her appreciation.

"See? Sharing body heat is a good solution."

We chucked for a good few seconds, before staying silent again. We stared off into the void, with nothing else to say or do.

"…" Neptune just stood there, looking bored out of her mind. Meanwhile, I was waiting with slightly more patience than her.

On a small note, I noticed that I was slightly taller than her, standing this close. I guess we are the same age, technically. She was about 146 centimetres while I was around 150 centimetres.

"Okay, uh… now it would be a perfect time for SOMEONE to speak out and pass a message onto us now." I said, speaking into the void. I finally got impatient.

"Yeah! Whose message are we waiting for, anyway?" Neptune agreed with me.

 _"I apologise for making you two wait. Did I keep you long?"_ A familiar heavenly voice echoed into the darkness, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hey, a voice! Who are you? Where are we? Did our souls go to limbo?" Neptune fired off questions in surprise at the voice, while I sighed.

 _"Please don't ask too many questions at once. I know you're surprised, but calm down."_ She replied. _"My name is Histoire, a tome. You fell along with him from the landmass known as Celestia, and now me and Memoire request a favour from you two."_

While Histoire was explaining things to Neptune, I caught the name 'Memoire'. _'What?'_ I thought. _'Didn't he say that his name was Timoire a while ago?'_

My musings were interrupted when Neptune misheard what Histoire said.

"T-t-t-tomb?" Neptune stuttered, wide-eyed and nervous. "I knew it! I'm actually dead! And what do you mean, 'fell'?! Was it to Limbo?!"

"Hey, hey hey." I said, trying to be serious. "We are not-"

But Neptune just ignored me. "Augh! I should have finished my backlog of games and erased everything on my Hard Disk Dr- Mmph!"

I covered Neptune's mouth, interrupting her from saying anything more. She started to twist and turn in my grip, trying to break free. "Calm down. Take some deep breaths. Count to four, inhale, count to four, exhale."

She didn't seem to take my breathing lessons, though. She tore my hand off her mouth, then said: "How can I calm myself down when someone can look into my 'Special' Hard Disk Drive collections?!"

"Okay, first of all, you need to put up a password for that. I can relate somewhat. And second of all, you are NOT DEAD. Just… in a sub-consciousness of sorts, I guess." I attempted again to convince her to calm down.

 _"He is right, Neptune."_ Histoire interjected. _"You two have merely fallen unconscious."_

That seemed to do the trick. Neptune stopped struggling. I let go of her, so that she would have some breathing room.

"Wait… really? What a relief! Hehe! Um, Ms. Heavenly Voice? How do you know me? Are you my fan?" Neptune questioned Histoire.

"…" I gave Neptune a blank look. I assume Histoire is too, since she didn't say anything.

 _"…I am Histoire. I record the history of Gamindustri with the goddesses."_ The tome said, eventually.

"Sure, don't answer me then…" Neptune muttered.

 _"She's getting tired of pointing out everything for you, Neptune."_ Another voice rang out.

"What? Two heavenly voices?!" Neptune gasped, surprised.

"Oh, hey Timoire. Or Memoire." I casually greeted the male tome.

 _"Hello."_ The male tome greeted back. _"Just go by Memoire, though. I prefer that out of the two names."_

"You two know each other?" Neptune asked, turning to me.

"Yeah." I answered, smiling. "Some things happened, I went into a TV like it was Persona 4, I started falling and stuff and now I was standing greeting him. It was a pretty good time."

Neptune was about to open her mouth, until Histoire cut in.

 _"We are running out of time, so I will get to the point."_ Histoire hastily said, as we started to hear static.

 _"You must lend us your powers, so that you can free us."_ Memoire said as loud as he possibly can, through the white noise.

"I can't hear you! You need to speak louder!" I shouted back, trying to penetrate the thick wall of static.

 _"There's a lot of noise on our side!"_ Neptune added, cupping her hands together and putting it in front of her mouth, trying to amplify her voice.

 _"Please stop Arfo… and put…end to the…onsle War…"_ The static was getting heavier.

"WHAT?!" I tried to shout out again. But we could barely hear their voices now.

 _"Wake up, Mr Nexon… wake up and smell the ashes…"_

* * *

Similarly to Neptune, I didn't like to wake up early. I would normally stay in bed until I either got bored of it, or if I needed something to do. If it were up to me, I would laze around forever…

…But this annoying alarm clock had different plans.

The blaring beeps of the godforsaken invention made me rouse from my asleep state. I mumbled something incoherently, rubbing my eyes.

"Stupid alarm clocks…" I mumbled.

"Shuuuuuut…up!" I heard the girl backhand the alarm clock, much to my relief. But the loud clang of something shattering made me instantly wake up.

"Neptune, what in crack did you just break?" I said groggily, as I opened my eyes. I had found that she was lying on my chest, while we were hugging each other. She was slowly rousing from her sleep as well, lifting her face from my chest. The covers that were on top of us slid off.

I then noticed that we were in a room. It didn't look like mine, as I started to see obvious differences. It was… girly, to say the least. The room's walls were orange, and the curtains that were rolled up, leaving the light shine into the room from the windows were pink and had small heart designs printed onto them. The ceiling was yellow, with round lights built into them. The floor was tiled purple, with a yellow carpet that included a red border. A small beige table was in the middle of the room, accompanied with a white table sheet spread over it. A plush chair was seen facing the table. There were cupboards and a bookshelf in the corners of the room, not including where the bed was. There was a large syringe leaning against another corner of the room, filled with a mysterious purple substance.

Huh… so, the girly style of the room, the bed, and the syringe leaning in a corner of the room… this isn't my room…

It's Compa's.

Plus, we weren't wet anymore… maybe because we were just in a dream. My jacket's gone, just leaving me with my shirt.

Neptune started to sit up, shifting herself up to my stomach and looking around. "Huh… where am I?" She wondered. "Is this my room? Is it yours?" She directed the question towards me.

"I don't have a room this bright, so I don't think so." I replied. "Unless somebody had decided to remodel my room, which is highly unlikely… plus, there's a giant syringe over there, what's that about?"

"Oh, you two are up. Good morn', sleepyheads! Well, good afternoon, technically..." A cheerful voice greeted us, and we turned to the source of it.

Carrying a bucket full of medical supplies was a girl. She had orange eyes with creamy, orange and curly hair, which reached down to her back. She wore a wool jumper that that left her shoulders bare (There were sleeves and it covered her torso, not her shoulders) and on her head was a black hairband, with a decal that looked like a white circle, but with a rectangle cut off it, making it look like a 'C'. Around her neck was a black choker, with a pink heart that had the same 'C' decal in it. A satchel was strapped around her waist, which was pink and also had the same 'C' imprinted onto it. Below it was a red tartan patterned skirt, which reached halfway down her thighs. I noticed that she wasn't wearing her wool boots with the fuzzy balls and small ribbons, but maybe it's because we were inside. She was wearing her black-brown kneesocks with the light pink heart cut frills, though.

I noted all those details with my purple eyes, but I found myself looking at some certain things on her chest. Let's say that… *ahem* she's got some nice juggs. Neptune seemed to agree, as I saw her staring at Compa's chest.

As the girl sat down on a chair that was next to the bed and placed the medical equipment to the side, Neptune asked some questions.

"Um, this isn't my room, is it? And I don't think it's his? Is it yours? And why was I tucked in so snugly?" Neptune said.

"Yeah… where are we?" I added in with Neptune. I had to act like I didn't know where we were, so that they wouldn't get suspicious. I do have prior knowledge of the game's events, after all.

"Hmm… well, let's see…" She started to recollect what happened, putting a finger up to her chin. "It all happened last night, when I was looking out my window. I saw a shooting star, four of them actually. One of them was both of you."

Wait… four? Four shooting stars? I'm gonna have to ask about that later.

"That was a short answer." Neptune replied. Her eyes widened when she processed the word 'shooting star', though. "Wait, are you yanking my hoodie strings? Does that mean I fell from the sky?!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Compa nodded, confirming it. "I went to investigate where the two of you crashed. You were both stuck in the ground, though you would have died if it weren't for mister star protecting you, though." She turned to me, smiling.

"No worries!" I winked, giving them both a thumbs up.

"Anywho, When I found you both, I pulled you two from the earth and carried you to my bed, since you both were passed out!" She put on a proud smile.

"All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look!" Neptune praised her, impressed. I nodded at that.

"Moving limp bodies is a part of my training, since I attend a nursing school. So really, I'm fine." She said, not minding the praise and continuing to smile.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you my name!" Compa realised. "My name is Compa!"

"I'm Neptune! Thanks for saving me, Compa! Hope we can be friends!" Neptune replied with her usual energetic tone.

"It's nice to meet you, Nept-… Nepee-… Neppl-… Nepthe-… U-um…" She found herself struggling to say Neptune's name for some reason.

 _'Seriously, it's not that hard to say, woman!'_ I thought. _'Say her name, it's Neptune!'_

Neptune, seeing Compa's struggle to say her name reassured her. "Oh, is it hard for you to say? Well, you can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Nepper, it doesn't matter what you call me!" She's pretty easygoing, as expected of her.

That brightened up Compa. "Oh, well in that case, I'll call you Nep-Nep! Nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!" She greeted her again, using the new nickname.

I chuckled at their small conversation. They eventually turned to me, which I was confused at.

"Huh? What are you looking at me for?" I asked.

"You have to introduce yourself, you know." Neptune answered. "Otherwise we won't be able to progress with the fanfic."

"Ah, yeah, right." I realised, nodding. "But, uhh… Neptune? Would you please get off me? My tummy's starting to get cramped with you sitting on it. Though you're surprisingly light…"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Sorry! Eheheheh!" She awkwardly laughed, as she moved herself so that I could move. I stood up, facing the two girls.

"My Name is Nexon. Pleased to meet you two, Neptune, Compa." I said with a smile and bow.

"Nice to meet you, Nexon! I hope we can be the bestest of friends!" Neptune said enthusiastically.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nexe-… Nexx-… Next-…" She somehow started struggling with my name, too.

"You know, just call me Nex or something like that. I don't care." I said, while still retaining my smile.

"Okay then, Nex-Nex it is, then. Pleasure to meet you!" She said, smiling back. But then she had a blush on her face.

"Hm? What's wrong, Compa?" I asked, seeing the red tint on her cheeks.

"Well, uh… I'm sorry for only putting you two in one bed. I would have put you two in separate ones, but…" She said, putting her pointer fingers together, looking down and blushing.

"Oh come on, no need to worry. You're the owner of this house, so it's not your fault." I reassured. "So did anything happen while Neptune and I were unconscious?"

"Well, I don't think so…" Compa pondered. "But, I did see a lot of moving around on the bed…"

What.

Neptune and I turned to each other, with apparent blushes on our faces.

"No way… did we… have our way with each other?" Neptune gasped.

"Y-yeah, I guess so…" I muttered, rubbing the back of my head and looking off to the side.

"Er, um… take responsibility, okay?" She said to me, quivering. "I'm… I'm no longer a pure maiden now…"

Compa panicked, trying to explain the misunderstanding between Neptune and I. "N-no, wait! You weren't doing anything naughty! You were just hugging each other, that's all!"

We glanced at Compa, sighing in relief. The blushes on our faces disappeared altogether. "Oh god… Well, at least that didn't happen. Let's forget about that for now…"

"But you know you liked it right?" Neptune said, cheekily grinning all of a sudden. I turned to Neptune.

"To be honest, I did like hugging you." I said straightforwardly, smiling.

Before things could get sidetracked even more, Compa interrupted.

"Oh, yeah! I just realised that you're all bruised, Nep-Nep. Allow me to take a look."

Neptune took a look at herself, unrolling one of her sleeves. Sure enough, her arm was marked with bruises and scrapes.

"Yeah, I am kinda scraped up, huh?" Neptune agreed. "Strange, I feel like I've been sandbagged… Ah well, I'll trust you with this important task, Nurse-in-training!" She concluded.

"Before we go any further…" I interrupted. Compa turned to me. "Where did you place my jacket?"

"Oh, your jacket? It's neatly folded and placed on a table. It should be over there, along with some other things." She explained, pointing to the door where she came from.

"Alright, thanks." I smiled at her then went past the door she told me to go through. Sure enough, resting on a table was my jacket, cleaned up.

"Hm… not bad." I said to myself, inspecting my jacket. As I picked it up, though, I saw more things on the table. Curious, I slung the jacket over my shoulder and examined those.

There was a mobile phone and necklace there. I immediately recognised the phone as mine, but there was a weird case that was protecting it. I ignored it for now though, pocketing it and grabbing the necklace.

I dangled the necklace in front of me, the silver chain gleaming in the sunlight. There was a medallion that was hanging from it, which had a purple 'N' as the insignia.

 _'Huh… I didn't own something like this, the last time I checked.'_ I thought, as I put on the necklace, concealing it beneath my shirt. _'And I do think I had brung my phone when I jumped into the TV, but… what's with the weird case on it?'_

I took the time to pull out my phone from my pocket, turning it on. There were the usual applications, like Phone, Messages, App Store, all that kind of stuff. But a few in particular had caught my eye.

There were a few apps that were now on my phone. They were typical menu options for an RPG, like 'Inventory' and 'Equipment'.

I pressed equipment first, and a holographic screen had suddenly popped out in front of my face. I stumbled back in surprise, but then I realised that it was being projected from my phone, being set on 3D mode by default. It detailed my condition and my equipment, as expected of a menu.

So far, I have no weapon, no armour, my ornament that is called a 'Planeptune Medallion', My current outfit which had a arrow prompt, meaning that I can customise my outfit and no accessories. Well, I have almost have nothing. The necklace I was wearing gave me ten to both Vitality and Mentality, giving me defence to physical and magical attacks. But there was also a description to it. It read;

 ** _Enchantment: Has the ability to severely weaken an enemy. One-time use._**

Huh. That sounds useful. I don't plan on using it on a weak enemy, though. Only on certain bosses, if the going gets tough.

I took a look at my stats. I was currently level 6, probably because of that fight with the goddesses in Celestia. I had a total of 1780 HP, but it was currently 598, so I'm guessing that's because of the fall I took. My SP was a total of 910, and my strength… okay, I'm already getting bored.

It was perfect timing, actually, as I heard Neptune cry out.

"Auuugh! Hold… on! You're making it too tight! My… spine…"

Oh, right. I forgot that in this part of the game, Neptune gets to be wrapped up in bandages. Sighing, I dropped my phone into my pocket, slamming open the door.

"Okay, what in the world are you two doing? Bondage?" I called out.

The first thing I saw when I barged into the room, was a pained Neptune being restrained by bandages. She was completely naked, but the bandages were conveniently covering her up. She was struggling against the bandages, trying to make them loose, but Compa was holding her down while she was tightly wrapping the bandages around her. A pretty good sight, if you ask me, but…

"Compa!" I yelled out, grabbing her attention. "Are you trying to kill her?!"

The nurse looked at Neptune, which looked like she was about to pass out. She started panicking, then went through her medical supplies, trying to search for something.

"Scissors!" Compa hastily said. "I need some scissors so I can cut down the bandages!"

I nodded, looking around the room for some scissors. I looked at the table of the middle of the room, and sure enough, I could see a pair. I quickly handed them to Compa, then she immediately got to work. I turned around, so they wouldn't bash me for looking at Neptune's naked form. Mostly Neptune.

I heard Neptune hack and cough after the bandages that were constricting her lungs were cut off. She then took a long gasp, deep long breathing afterwards.

"Phew…" Neptune wheezed, still catching her breath." For sure I thought I was gonna get a game over screen there."

"Compa," I spoke, without turning around. "Make sure to wrap the bandages a bit less tighter, and have Neptune get changed. I'll be staring at this wall while I'm at it."

The nurse-in-training nodded without saying anything, then got back to work.

* * *

A few minutes has passed after that situation. Neptune was dressed, and I was sitting on the chair, facing her. She was still catching her breath, but she was relieved that she was still alive. Plus, I had placed my jacket on the table.

"Oh, come on, It wasn't that bad…" Compa assured. "It was only a wee bit tight…"

"Really?" Neptune deadpanned. "I was wrapped tighter than some huge fighting mummy…"

"So uh…" She began, thinking of what to say. "Why did you both fall from the sky?"

"I don't know…" Neptune and I answered at the same time.

"I… don't remember before anything before I came here…" Neptune thought aloud.

 _'Huh, she does not remember anything even though I gave her protection from the fall.'_ I mused.

"Nep-Nep, it could be that you're suffering from Amnesia…" Was Compa's unprofessional opinion.

"Oh, really? Well, okay I guess." Neptune replied calmly.

"I'd really like to help, but there Is no known cure for amnesia..." Compa apologised.

A cheeky Idea popped in my head.

"Actually I think I know a cure." I announced. Compa and Neptune turned to me.

"What is it, Nexon/Nex-Nex?" They responded at the name time. I grinned evilly.

"…repeated blows to the head." I cackled, cracking my knuckles and standing up. The girls went wide-eyed at that suggestion.

"NOOOOOO! I don't wanna get punched! Compa, save me!" Neptune cried out in fear, as she went behind the nurse. Compa looked at me, nervous.

"Umm… Nex-Nex? I think that's going a little bit overboard…" She reasoned.

"Oh come on! She'll be fine after a few hits. Now stand still Neptune." I started to circle around Compa, to try and reach Neptune.

"You'll never catch me!" She yelled, as she ran behind the table.

"Get back here!"

* * *

After a few seconds of running, we were tuckered out. So we took a break, with me sitting on the plush chair and Neptune lying down on the bed. I didn't actually want to hit Neptune, so I reassured her that it was a joke.

"So, anyway…" Compa spoke up, sitting on the plush chair next to me. "Since I saw you with Neptune when I found you, did you fall in the sky with her?"

"Well, yes. I guess." I answered, squeezing my chin with my index finger and thumb. "I remember being requested for a favour from someone, then I was sent to fight some people while I was protecting Neptune. After that, I remember trying to reach for Neptune after falling off, and now I'm here."

"Huh…" Compa said, processing the information. "You said you were doing a favour for someone… what was that favour?"

"Well… he said that I had to protect someone…" As soon as those words left my mouth, Neptune sat up and turned to me.

"Oh yeah!" Neptune realised. "You were talking to someone called Memoire in our dreams! Did you know each other?"

"Well, yes." I confirmed. "Not much, though. It was before I got transported from another dimension."

I tried to lean back a bit into my chair, but one of my bruises seemed to brush up against something. As a result, I recoiled, suddenly standing up.

"Ow!" I grimaced, rubbing my shoulder. I had forgotten that I was still injured.

"Oh, I forgot to patch you up too!" Compa went over to the bucket of medical supplies she had, picking it up. She then exited the room, probably to grab a few more supplies.

"Ugh… this sucks." I groaned, as I started to inspect my own body. Scrapes and bruises, just like Neptune… and the back of my left hand stung.

Compa then came back onto the room, her medical supplies refreshed.

"Okay, so um… I'm gonna need you to…" She started to trail off, blushing. "…take your shirt off…"

"Alright. Taking my shirt off…" I said nonchalantly, as I stripped off my white shirt. Neptune started staring at my body, while Compa was looking away.

"Wow…" Neptune gasped. "You have a pretty nice bod."

"Yeah, uh… They aren't the best muscles, though. I used to be a lot more active when I was younger." I replied. "Now, I'm not active that much, though I still try to stay fit from time to time. I'm surprised that I haven't gotten fat, over the time I started to laze around. And Compa, could you please start?"

"Y-yeah!" Snapping out of her embarrassed daze, she put down the bucket of medical supplies and started to examine my body. She did so with a light, almost imperceptible touch. I stood there as she did her work, and even let her gently lift up my slightly discoloured arm at times.

"No broken bones…" Compa muttered. "I'm surprised that they were durable enough to survive a fall…"

She then looked up and down on my arms. My chest wasn't scraped up, but my arms certainly were.

"I'll use some herbs to put on the bruises, and some disinfectant on the scrapes, just like I did with Nep-Nep. Though, without the tight bandages."

She picked up a damp sponge and some antiseptic spray. She started scrubbing the scrapes and cuts on my arms, then sprayed them with the antiseptic bottle. They did sting a little, but the pain did turn into a persistent tingling after a while.

"Alright, Nex-Nex… you have to sit down, now."

She IS petty good at this, if you ignore the fact that she misuses the bandages. I went over to the bed, Neptune shuffling over so I could sit on it. She grabbed a mass of poultice in a bowl, then started applying it to the bruised spots on my arms and chest. After the herbs were applied, she started wrapping the bandages around my torso to keep the herbs in place and to cover the open wounds. But unlike what she did with Neptune, she carefully secured it instead of tightening it too much. After the bandages were secured in place, she sat down on the plush chair.

"Phew… all done." Compa sighed in satisfaction.

I looked at myself. My torso and arms were neatly bandaged, and I had found that the tingling sensation from the bruises and open wounds were disappearing. Plus, I kind of looked like some sort of badass, the way the bandages were placed. Or maybe like one of those Chuunibyou guys. I placed my shirt back on, and the jacket that was lying on the table for the past few minutes.

"You know," Neptune spoke up. "I'm… feeling a bit hungry. Could I have some food that I can eat?" She asked Compa.

"I know it's asking for much…" I added. "But I am feeing a bit peckish. So I'd like some too, please."

"Food? Well, I don't have much, but how about some pudding?" Compa offered.

"Pudding?" Neptune asked, confused. "What's a pudding?"

I was about to open my mouth in surprise, before I realised that she had lost her memory.

"You don't know what a pudding is?" Was Compa's shocked reply.

"Nope. I've never heard of a food like that, or at least what I can remember, I think. Does it taste good?"

"Just a minute, lemme bring one…" Compa stood up, leaving me and Neptune alone.

"Hey, Nexon." She asked, turning to me. "Do you know what a pudding is?"

"Well, yes. And I know for a fact that you will certainly love it the first time you try it. Basically, it's a dessert. It's made of custard, topped off with some caramel." I explained.

Compa had returned with the cup of pudding soon after. She handed it to Neptune. "Here, you go, Nep-Nep."

As soon as Neptune received it, she turned it, examining it. "Hm… so this yellow thing is a pudding?" She picked up the spoon in the cup poking it. "Woah! It wiggles when you poke it!"

"Nep-Nep… did you lose memory of food, too?" Compa questioned, a bit worried.

"Well, I remember 'cake' and 'ice cream' and other things, so I guess that I really don't know what it is." Neptune answered, shrugging. "Well, here I go! *Nom*"

She immediately gasped, her eyes brightening as the flavour melted in her mouth. "This tantalising sweetness melts away on my tongue! This is the best!"

"Really…?" Compa asked.

"Really! This has got to be made from the finest chef in the world!" She then turned to me, offering me a bite of her cup. "Hey Nexon, try it! It's delicious!"

"Alright." I tried a bit of it, popping the custard and caramel into my mouth.

There were two words that can only describe Compa's homemade pudding.

Pure. Heaven.

"Woah… you're right." I mumbled, as I swallowed.

"Hey, Compa. Where can I get more?" Neptune said.

"Well, I actually made it myself." Compa replied. Neptune marvelled at her, while I gave a approving nod.

"Amazing… Compa, you are such a genius…" Neptune praised Compa even more.

"This is the best pudding I've ever tasted in my life…" I added.

"Oh, stop teasing me, you two. I'll go get more." Comps once again left the room.

"Compa is pretty amazing. Plus, she has pretty nice boobies."

"I agree." I said, nodding. "I mean, those are some pretty nice melons, even though I don't judge on them."

After our small pudding feast, we started to talk about what we were going to do next.

"…by the way, what are you going to do now, Nep-Nep, Nex-Nex?" She questioned.

"I've got one idea." I spoke. "We could go to the place where Neptune and I crash-landed."

"Yeah, I totally agree. We could finds some clues as to what happened over there." Neptune added.

"…but here's the problem. We're still recovering from our wounds, and it's a bad idea to go out there while they're still regenerating."

Neptune turned to me, surprised. "What?! Oh, come on! But I really want to go!"

"Uhm… no. While I may strive for adventure, I'm actually a lot smarter and logical than you, which is saying a lot. So we should rest up for now, and let those wounds fully recover for a few hours."

Neptune opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by Compa.

"Nex-Nex is right." Compa interjected. "You two are still hurt pretty badly from that fall, and it's going to be nighttime as soon as we get there. So we should rest for now, at least until you both are all better."

Neptune pouted, but she knew they were right. So she didn't bother to argue. "Fiiiiiine. *sigh* we'll go tomorrow…" She said, much to her disappointment.

I stood up and looked outside the window. Sure enough, the sun was setting. Time sure passes quickly. But a question arose in my head. I turned to the two girls, saying;

"By the way, where are we sleeping?"

"...What?" Both of them said.

* * *

 _Hey! Welcome to author's notes!_

 _And phew, I've been REALLY thinking hard on writing this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I just wanted to post longer chapters._

 _And not to mention, the godforsaken AUTOCRATIC- I mean AUTOCORRECT kept on changing Compa to Comps. Autocorrect is helpful, but sometimes it messes your spelling up at times._

 _Plus, how did you like the first person perspective? Good? Bad? I just need your opinions on this, so that I know what kind of perspective I should use for the future._

 _Anywho, let's get onto the reviews._

 _Replies to Reviews_

 _Author Heart – Ance Xila Scott_

 _Hmmm, I dunno… he may be somewhat of a pervert. But a certain OC that is coming up soon is, though._

 _I've tried to make Nexon panic and stumble in detail, but apparently that didn't work. Now I REALLY want a beta reader now._

 _I'll try not to go the complete way of Re;birth one. It has been foreshadowed with Nexon's conversation with Timore that Neptune could die in various instances in the future. He wouldn't have tackled Purple Heart out of the way if it weren't for that piece of news, and would have let her fall from Celestia, then jump down with her. Or he would have immediately went for Arfoire, but I dunno._

 _joanjoanleonar_

 _Thanks for commenting on the first time that I've written my battle! ^_^_

 _Oh, and plus, the 'Samurai Blade' is a reference to the Resident Evil series. It's a modified version of the beretta pistol, and it is used by S.T.A.R.S operatives, if you didn't know. It's not actually a blade-pistol._

 _Conceited3_

 _Just so I'll let you know, I'll be throwing in tons of references, courtesy of Neptune and Nexon. I don't know about the 'Path of Sorrows' katana, though. I could implement that somewhere later in the story, if I feel like it._

 _Cobaltroid_

 _I'll try not to make him OP as hell. At the most, he'll be struggling with a dogoo at first, then he'd be able to take on The Deity of Sin at the end of all this._

 _Sorry if it's a bit cliched. It was inspired by other HDN fanfics, after all._

 _Like I said before, the 'Samurai Blade' Is a reference to the Resident Evil or BIOHAZARD series. Just replace 'Blade' with 'Edge'._

 _KirbySage18_

 _Sorry if this is a bit cliched. I'll try to diversify and be original, but no guarantees._

 _Good to know that my spelling is great so far. ^_^_

 _Yeah, I've noticed that Nexon is a bit… bland. I've tried to put in the unique personality, but so far he seems like a way too calm and confident person. I'll try to make him more rowdy, like Neptune is. Possibly throw in some Neebs from Battlefield Friends._

 _Trust me, there will be a plot twist involving the OCs. I'll have to show it to you via PM, though, so that I can't spoil anything for the others._

 ** _[End of Reviews]_**

 _See ya all in the next chapter! ^_^_


	4. Episode I - Purple Progress (2)

_Hey everyone! We're back with- Oh what the hell, let's just go._

 _I own nothing except my OCs. The respective content of Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Hearts, !dea Factory and any other official parties._

* * *

1st person view, Nexon

 _'Well.'_ I thought. _'This was a weird and slightly cliched turn of events.'_

A lot of things had happened for the past twenty-four hours. First, there was this game cartridge shaped crytstal that had a sharicite in it, then I got sucked into a TV (which was pretty cliched, being transported into another dimension and all), which led to me being requested to defend Neptune. After that, I got in some fight with the goddesses, had to retreat because I was underequipped, and now I'm here, after I met with Neptune and Compa.

I've recently went though dinner, courtesy of Compa's cooking. But we were faced with a problem; which was where we were going to sleep, due to the increased number of roommates.

Compa decided to take the plush couch. Neptune had dibs on the bed. Which left me…

On the floor.

At least Compa had provided me with a blanket and pillow. Neptune did offer me to sleep in the bed with her, since it was large enough to fit two people, but I flat-out refused. So here I am, staring at the ceiling, in the middle of the carpet. Of course, Compa moved the table so that I could sleep there.

I pulled out my phone, inspecting the weird case. It was black, and it had the Planeptune symbol engraved at the back of it. Plus, it looked like as if the case itself was melded to my phone, so there was no way I could remove it. I sighed, turning so that they wouldn't rouse when I turned on my phone, and started checking my apps.

I then immediately realised something. I checked the top left of my phone, where the 4G provider was. But it said my name up there, strangely enough. Either that I'm a service provider, or it's just saying I'm the owner of this phone.

There was nothing interesting, but there was some things that were called a 'Scanner', 'Map' and 'Nepedia'. There wasn't anything to scan, I didn't bother to check the map and there was nothing in the Nepedia, so I decided to turn off my phone. Putting it aside, I started to drift off to sleep, preparing my body for the next day.

* * *

After eating breakfast and whatever else people did in the morning, we had set out to where Neptune and I crash landed. We were making our way over there, chatting as we made our way though the city of Planeptune.

And speaking of Planeptune…

"Have you noticed that your name bears some semblance to the name of this city?" I asked the lilac haired girl.

"Yeah, I guess. It… sound familiar, strangely enough."

"Okay. So NEway, where are we going?" I turned to Compa, who was currently ahead of us.

"It's somewhere to a park outside the city." She replied over her shoulder. "We should be there in a couple minutes."

"Really? Well, that's great! I don't like carr…" Neptune suddenly stopped, as she looked to some dumpsters and trash cans to the side. "Hm? Hey, wait a sec…" She then went over to them, searching though the trash.

"Neptune, you dumpster diving?" I said, walking over to her. Nobody was on the streets, fortunately. If there were, people would just stop and stare at us. Not that I really care, but that would make things awkward for us.

"Huh, where is it… Ah, here it is! Look at what I've found!" She emerged with a wooden sword in her hands, holding it up. "Well, it's wooden, but hey, a sword's a sword!"

"A… sword?" I slowly said. "What are you gonna use it for?"

"Erm… LARPing?" Neptune tried to joke. I chuckled a bit. Live Action Roleplaying? Seriously? Compa nervously smiled at that.

Then I realised something. I was unarmed, with no means of defending myself. If Neptune had found a wooden sword in that bin, there must be other weapons in there. I needed a weapon. Maybe two.

"Hey, uh… Neptune? Is there anything else useful in there, like a weapon of sorts?" I asked, while I searched though a bin.

"…Another weapon, you say? Lemme see…" She said, going back into the dumpster. There was the clanging of metal against metal as she searched.

"You two? Um… people might stare at us, if they see us like this…" Compa said, as she nervously looked around.

"Hey, I'm sure nobody will bat an eye. Dunworryaboutit." I said, while still searching though the bins. I was sure nobody would come by, since I didn't see anyone around in the general vicinity.

"Hey Nexon! I found something that can be used as a weapon!" Neptune called out to me, as she clutched something in her hands.

"Oh, yeah? Lemme see." I turned to Neptune with great interest, so I could see this weapon she got for me. She outstretches her hand, showing me...

A pocket knife.

"Okay, uh… just what am I supposed to do with a knife?" I said, taking it out of her hand.

"I dunno, poke things very hard with it?" She joked, rubbing her back of her head while awkwardly laughing.

"I mean, it's better than nothing… I could be a rouge, and backstab my opponents, but I doubt that'll work..." I shrugged, flicking it's blade out and testing it's weight. It's moderately heavy, but it's good enough in fights. There might be something better in the dumpster, though.

"Neptune, move please." I said, as I made her step aside and started to search through the dumpster. There were mostly metal scraps and damaged weapons, but there was a good chance that one of them was still functional. As I pushed the pieces of metal and wood out of the way, something had caught my eye.

A Makarov.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh, what's this?" Getting excited, I picked out the pistol, brushing off the metal scraps that were clinging onto it. It was rusty, but I could tell that it was still functional. I looked inside the dumpster, and sure enough, there were a few magazines that were laid out in there too.

"Oh, this is perfect." I smiled, as I picked up the magazines. I saw a ammo counter pop up on the gun, showing the amount of cartridges it currently had. The magazines I was holding suddenly disappeared, but it went into reserve, as I could clearly see on the holographic ammo counter. Man, good thing I played FPS shooters, otherwise I wouldn't know how guns worked at all. Now I needed something to shoot at.

"Okay, semi-automatic, magazine's fully loaded, safety's on, eight shots, thirty-two in reserve…" I muttered, as I cocked back the slide. Neptune eyed the new weapon I had.

"Oh, come on!" She pouted. "If I saw that earlier, I could have dual-wielded weapons! I'm supposed to be the main character here, getting all the cool weapons first!"

"Well, sucks to be you, not scavenging properly." I countered. "I don't really have much experience with weapons, so just let me keep the pistol. Besides, you will get better weapons in the future, since you did say that you are the main character."

Neptune began to open her mouth, but Compa decided to cut in.

"It's not good to be selfish, Nep-Nep. Just let him keep the pistol."

Defeated, Neptune slumped her shoulders, pouting. "Fiiiine… I bet the pistol's just going to be a weak peashooter, though…"

* * *

"Huh, this place seems pretty nice." I commented, as we arrived at the park. Laid out in front of us was a clearing, with some trees that were planted out among the place. A few boulders and rocks were strewn about, with clamps of moss that were gathered around them. To our left, we saw and heard three waterfalls running into a river of sorts. There were also what seemed like pieces of tech around the trees, but I'm not going to question who came up with that or how they appeared there.

"So, I guess this is where I was elegantly lodged into the ground, right?" Neptune asked Compa, as she looked around.

"Well, not exactly. It's a bit farther back, but…" Compa trailed off for some reason.

"…But?" Neptune said. She was a bit confused about Compa's sudden worry.

"There are suddenly monsters around now… I don't think they were here before…" She said, looking at the area in front of her nervously.

"Oh, you mean that… blue, dog-like, jelly looking thing over there is a monster?" Almost as if on que, Neptune pointed towards some rocks, where a dogoo started to bounce around. Like Neptune had described them, they were a blue blob of slime, which had some features of a dog and were bouncing around happily.

"Yes, exactly… I wonder why they came here now, of all times…" Compa confirmed, still rather worried.

"Um, wouldn't this world have monsters all over the place? I mean, this story is based on a RPG, right?" Compa stared at Neptune, confused, while I just nodded at her. Seems like Compa doesn't know the existence of the fourth wall.

"Well, not really. They just started popping out of nowhere a few years ago." Compa said.

"Okay, rule number one when I don't know what it is; Shoot it dead." I pulled out my pistol from my pockets, turning the safety off and aiming it at the dogoo.

"Yeah! Shoot it!" Neptune encouraged me, pumping her fist into the air. I placed the gun close to my face, as I zeroed in on the dogoo. I took a deep breath to steady my aim, and waited until it stopped bouncing around. I held my breath, attempting to steady the beat of my heart. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

As soon as it paused to look at us, I took the shot. But I held the gun a little too loose, and the recoil managed to make the gun hit myself in the forehead. I grimaced in pain, clutching my forehead.

I couldn't see the slime creature, but I assume that I hit my mark, judging from the fact that I could hear slime splattering across the grass. As I removed my hand from my eyes, I could see the dogoo dissolve into binary code. I blinked a few times, before I turned to Neptune.

"Huh, well, whaddaya know… I just one-shot that dogoo." I shrugged, as Neptune started to stare at my gun once again. I saw a sense of admiration in her eyes as she ogled the weapon.

"Wow, that gun is awesome…" She said in awe, as she walked up to me. "Can I try it?"

"Huh? Well, sure. Just don't shoot it all in one go. And be sure to give it back to me." I handed the gun over to Neptune, not really thinking about what would happen If she was using it. I mean, I've seen her use a gun before in the original game, but the combat system was a bit… slow when I was playing it. At least the creators improved on it in MK2.

Neptune crouched down a bit, holding the pistol with both of her hands. Compa and I watched as she started to prowl around the place, looking around for monsters to shoot. She's the master of randomness when it comes to any situation… it's why she's my favourite character out of everyone in the Neptunia Series. My second favourite character would be… uh...

Wait, What was her name again? Why can't I seem to remember? I racked my brain, trying to find my second favourite character's name. I remember that her name starter with a 'I', but… nothing else. Actually, what about the rest of the characters? What about the rest of the game's events?

"Nex-Nex? What are you doing?" Compa was looking at me like I had grown a third eye. Understandable, since I was knuckling my brain like… someone who knuckles their brain.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about me Compa, just uh… trying to remember something." I continued to pointlessly knock my skull, digging through my knowledge of the game in my memory. But… all of it was fuzzy. Is this what Memoire meant when he said that my prior knowledge of the game will change? Well, this sucks. I sighed in disappointment, rubbing my forehead with the back of my hand.

Then the sound of gunshots made me quickly remove my hand from my face. I saw that Neptune was shooting at a dogoo, which was running away. I could see her bullets whizz past the monster, and into the dirt and rocks. The blue slime dog bounced away, out of range from Neptune.

"Awww! Dangit, I could've hit it if I had a laser pointer!" Neptune pouted, as she dropped the empty magazine, and loaded in a new one that materialised out of thin air.

"…you hit everything but the target. Not bad for hip-fire, but still…" Was my apathetic opinion. I walked over to Neptune, putting both hands behind my neck in a relaxed manner.

"What? Are you judging my marksmanship? I'll have you know that-"

"Uh, you two? I think we got some monsters that are coming here…" Compa cut off Neptune's speech, nervously pointing towards where the dogoo retreated. Turns out it brought some friends, to be on equal ground. There were three of them, all bouncing towards our positions. I pulled out my pocket knife, flicking out it's blade.

"Good, just what I needed. Something to test my skills on." I grinned, as I put my feet apart from each other and held my blade out in front of me. Neptune stepped next to me, summoning her wooden sword and grabbing it with her right hand and holding the Makarov with her left hand. Compa stepped up beside me too, holding a giant syringe.

"Woah, what in the…?" I took a step back from the huge syringe that Compa carried. I knew that thing was big, but not that big. It seems much more terrifying in person than in the game. I better remind myself not get healed with… that.

"Where in the flying stars did you get that thing, Compa?" I randomly spurted out something in surprise at the sight of her weapon. Even Neptune seemed surprised, staring at it wide-eyed. Seriously though, where did she get that? Did she hide that in between her melons or from her satchel? I remembered not getting an answer…

"Oh, this?" Compa said, raising her syringe to show the both of us. "Well, I can't really tell you, since it's a secret that I keep to myself…" Compa smiled to herself, leaving us wondering.

"Um, my imagination of where it came from can't explain the how…" Neptune interjected, voicing both our confusion. "…and you do realise how clichéd it is when you carry a huge weapon, right?"

"DOGOO!" Apparently the monsters were tired of waiting for us to finish talking. One of the dogoos kept forward, latching onto Neptune's left hand.

"Ahhhh!" The girl yelped in surprise, as she tried to shake the slime off her hand. It did let go, but at the cost of losing the gun. The dogoo bounced back, now with the Makarov floating in it's viscous body.

"Okay, less dialogue, more fight. We'll just pound those things and then progress." I stepped forward, as I got into a stance. The two girls spread out, so that they would take care of the other two.

"So Compa, all we gotta do is to just beat them up, right?" Neptune said, as she started to hold her sword with two hands.

"Yes. The Dogoos are cute, but they are bad monsters, so we can beat them up." Compa got into a stance of her own, holding the syringe at her hip like she would with a rifle.

"Alrighty! Now let's get this battle tutorial over with!" Neptune said enthusiastically.

"Last time I checked, this was a story. Not a game." I reminded Neptune, while still keeping my eye on the dogoos.

"Oh, right." Neptune realised, remembering her place. "Well, let's finish this battle so we can get on with the story! Eh, doesn't have the same ring to it…"

"Good enough, lesdodis." I didn't want to wait any longer to fight those things. After all, the real thing is different from the games, and I wanted to see how combat worked in here. I raised my knife, and I started slowly advancing towards the monster.

Neptune and Compa took care of the other monsters, while I focused on the one that was holding my gun. I made sue to walk slowly up to it, because I needed to know how it moved. When I reached a certain distance, it leapt at me in a attempt to tackle me to the ground. I quickly countered it with a slash of my knife, which knocked it back a good few centimetres. It got back up though, and it was angry. It's face didn't seem to change expression, though, but I can tell from the way it acted.

It lunged at me again, and I managed to dodge it by a couple of inches. But while I was turning around, it leapt at me again, latching into my left arm. The initial impact of the dogoo lunging onto my arm hurt, surprisingly.

"AH! G-get off me! Agh, it's trying to eat my arm!" When it attached itself onto my arm, I shouted in surprise. I tried to shake it off, but it never seemed to let go. Since my right hand was holding my knife, I started to slash and punch the dogoo while it was on my arm. For the final blow, I raised the blade, forcing it off with a powerful slash. The monster was sent tumbling to the ground, then it dissolved into a bunch of code.

Meanwhile, Neptune had finished hers off with a series of slashes with her wooden blade, while Compa neutralised her own dogoo with some slaps and punches, while also firing her syringe. After we took down the monsters, we started looking down at what they dropped. Including the one I shot earlier.

"Ooooh! Money!" Neptune shouted, as she grabbed what appeared to be tokens that were recently dropped by the monster. I had retrieved my pistol, wiping the dogoo jelly off of it. It turns out the jelly was a collectible item as well, judging from the holographic marker that had popped up on it.

"Hey, Compa?" I called out to her, while she placed the items into her satchel. "How do we place items in our inventory?"

She looked at me for a second, then placed her thumb and index finger on her chin, thinking of a way to phrase it.

"Well… you have to place it in your pocket, but at the same time you don't, if it makes any sense…" She slowly said. I cocked an eyebrow, confused at what she said, turning to Neptune. Sure enough, I saw her place the items on her hip, then they disappeared into binary code.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." I placed the items I've gathered next to my pocket, and sure enough, they were transported into hammerspace. I tried that with my pistol too, placing it in a non-existent holster. It simply disappeared as well.

"Yahoo! Victory!" Neptune celebrated, doing a little dance on the spot. "Just leave it to good old Nep and her trusty sword (wood)!"

"Hey, don't take all of the credit. We did help, you know. And why do you have to add the annotation at the end?" I sheathed my knife in a non-existent scabbard, which made it disappear. Neptune was about to open her mouth, when Compa cut in.

"So, how was fighting mister monsters?" She asked the both of us.

"I think I've gotten the basics down, but there is still a lot to learn, after all." Neptune replied.

"Yeah, I might be able to put some knife skills behind me. I shouldn't rely on my gun too much, judging from the fact that the monsters close in way too fast." I added in. "Plus, I might need some strats when we face tougher enemies. This whole story is revolved around a RPG, after all."

"Well, you have a point." Compa said, while she placed her syringe back into… I don't even know. "Well, there's plenty where they came from, so maybe we can train more."

"Perfect for experience points. Nice." I nodded in agreement.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Neptune said enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go!" She rushed ahead, to fight some more monsters.

"Okay, time to farm some monsters." I ran along with Neptune, pulling out my pistol.

"Those two get along so well…" Compa said, smiling to herself. But she then realised that she was being left behind. "H-hey! Wait up!" She started sprinting, trying to catch up with us.

* * *

A few minutes have passed after our first fight with the monsters. While Neptune and I were rushing ahead, we noticed some objects just lying around and stuff, waiting to be picked up. Apparently they were the looting aspect of the dungeons. We mainly picked up Herbs and Night Moon Grasses, which were ready to harvest in the field. I also found some Healing grass, thanks to the pinging from my phone.

 _'In fact…'_ I thought. _'What's making it ping when we are near certain objects?'_ I pulled out my phone, while Neptune was busy dealing with walking, living tulips and some more dogoos. Apparently the pinging was from a 'Treasure Search' function, where it detected the Healing Grass from earlier. Might be pretty useful in the future. I pocketed my phone, and went to support Neptune and Compa with the fighting.

The Tulips, Dogoo-men (Dogoo-mans, maybe? Eh) and Dogoos were eventually pretty easy to deal with, as we fought more. A quarter of the neutralised monsters were thanks to my well-placed shots from my pistol, and the other three quarters were from the punching, slashing and poking of our weapons. The Dogoo-men were pretty tough to take out, but we found that 'power' attacks could bring them down easily. So they weren't much of a big deal like the others. And then…

"Cross Combo!" I heard Neptune call out. I turned to her, seeing a skeleton that was wearing a shirt that had a robot head, along with boxing gloves and a hat getting beat up. Neptune swiftly slashed the Boxer-X four times, before sending it up into the air with a vertical slash and then sending it back to the ground by jumping and slashing downwards. The monster then dispersed into code, dropping a few credits and adding some more exp to our levels.

"Dang." I whistled. "Seeing it like this is better than I thought. Maybe I could create some SP skills of my own in the future."

Neptune and Compa had levelled up more than a couple times, while my exp progression was a bit slower. Since I'm higher level, you know. When Neptune noticed, she pouted about the fact that I was too overleveled, but I reasoned with her saying that she'll catch up eventually.

After gathering more items, defeating more monsters and crossing a bridge, we were now walking though Virtua Forest without any more monsters attacking us. Compa was in the front, while Neptune and I were walking side by side. There was a minute of silence, which was unusual.

"Hey, say something random." I asked Neptune, trying to break the atmosphere. She thought about it for a second, before shaking her head.

"Nope, I got nuthin'." Neptune said.

"Kinda unusual for a personality like yours, right?" I joked.

"Maybe." She blushed a tiny bit. She did have to admit that it was weird for her to not have anything to say.

"Hey! I think we're close!" I heard Compa call out over her shoulder. We jogged a bit to catch up with the ditzy nurse, then started pushing through some shrubbery. When we emerged, we found ourselves in a large clearing. And in the middle, was…

"That's… one humongous hole." I said in surprise.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Neptune added. She seemed unnerved by the huge hole too.

In front of us was a massive crater, which looked like something had exploded. I expected it to be smaller, but… it's just bigger than I expected. Like something exploded here.

"Nep-Nep, does this make you remember anything?" Compa asked her curiously.

"…" Neptune thought hard about it, trying to remember. She closed her eyes, pinching her chin and crossing her arm over to her side.

"Um… Nep-Nep?" Compa said.

"Hmm…" Neptune hummed, starting to look frustrated. "Mmmmmmm…" Her eyebrows furrowed, her tone of voice getting harsher.

"Ah! I can't remember a thing! Compa, you sure this is where Nexon I crash landed?" Neptune shouted. She was clearly upset about not remembering anything,

"I'm sure. You two fell down like a shooting star and landed right here." Compa pointed towards the middle of the crater, where two indentations were seen. It would have been funny if our faces were marked into the ground, but there wasn't.

"So, a shooting star, blazing though the sky, right?" Neptune said. I slid down the crater, trying to find anything of interest.

"That's right!" Compa replied, raising her voice for some reason.

"Something wrong, Compa? Why didja raise your voice?" Neptune asked.

"Nep-Nep, I think we should search for clues, like Nex-Nex is doing. Did you lose anything, like a wallet?"

"Well, I wish, but I can't remember anything, so…" Neptune began, but then she realised something. "Hey, wait… I do remember something I'm missing!"

"Really?! What is it?" Compa said excitedly. I turned over to Neptune, to see what this was all about. What is she missing? Her marbles?

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? It's…" She paused, building suspense. Compa was full of hope, while I already started to see what's coming.

"…My memory!"

Compa just gave Neptune a blank stare, while I started mock laughing from Neptune's bad jokes and stupidity. She noticed the awkward atmosphere that she was in, becoming a bit nervous.

"Um… wasn't that… funny?" She awkwardly asked. Compa just sighed and shook her head, while I stopped my pretentious laughing and went back to searching the crater.

"If you were on my Harmony server and you said that, I'd kick you so hard." I talked nonchalantly while searching.

"Neptune? I don't think it's a good time to fool around right now…" Compa said, disappointed.

"Wait, what? I thought you were joking when you asked me If I remembered!" Neptune said.

"Hey, stop talking. I've found something, and I think it's werf if you come take a look at it." I called out to the girls. They noticed, and started sliding down the crater.

"What did you find, Nex-Nex?" Compa asked excitedly. I started turning around, showing them the object I've found.

It was what appeared to be the split remains of my knife. The M9 bayonet was now chipped in various places, and the blade was separated from the handle. It was damaged, but I could tell that it can still cut well.

"Huh? A knife?" Compa said. She turned to Neptune, to ask her a question. "Nep-Nep, do you remember anything about a knife?"

"Hmm, well…" Neptune tried to remember again, closing her eyes and pinching her chin. But her thoughts were interrupted when we heard something cracking beneath us. This made us stop for a minute.

"What was that sound?" Compa nervously looked around, trying to find the source.

"I don't think I'm going to like what's happening." I sighed, hearing the cracking and shifting growing louder. We all continued to nervously look around, until the ground crumpled beneath us.

"Woah, the ground's breaking apart!" Neptune shouted. We tried to get away from the crater, but that made it crumble faster. As soon as we started to climb, the dirt underneath gave away, letting us fall. First me, then the other two.

"Nepuuuuuuuuu?!" Neptune yelped.

"Aieeeeeeeeeee!?" Compa squealed.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted. As we decended into the pitfall, the sunlight started to fade above us.

* * *

"Ow… Neptune moaned in pain. She lifted her face from the ground, starting to sit up. She rubbed her body, checking if there were any injuries. Luckily, there wasn't, and there wasn't any noticeable damage. Compa was right next to her, and she seemed fine too.

"Oh, that smarts…" I groaned, getting up and rubbing my head. I seemed fine too, judging from the fact that there were no broken bones or bruises. I turned to Neptune, who was shaking Compa.

"Man, this story's going to have all kinds of unexpected happenings… hey, Compa, are you okay?" Compa stirred, putting a hand up to her forehead.

"Y-yessy… I think I'm okay, it's… at least I'm not too badly hurt…" Compa sat up, starting to rub her head. Neptune then turned to me, directing another question.

"You okay as well, Nexon?" I nodded in confirmation, dusting myself off. I began to look around, taking in the surroundings.

We had landed in what appeared to be a cave, with blue crystals illuminating the darkness around us. The hole above us was farther than twenty-five feet, and there was no way we could get back up there.

"Okay, where in RNGesus tapdancing H. Chris are we? This looks like a crystal cave, which we basically see in every RPG ever…" I said while I looked around.

"Looks like we're underneath the forest…" Compa nervously said. "This place feels weird…"

"Yeah, I'm getting bad vibes from this place…" Neptune looked as nervous as Compa was. But then she noticed something that was neatly placed between some rocks.

"Huh? Hey, what's that over there?" Neptune said, as she pointed towards the mysterious object. "Any idea what that is?"

Compa and I started to walk over to what Neptune pointed at. It looked like a piece of circuitry that was broken apart, with some of the wires unusually glowing and some sort of hieroglyphics imprinted on the piece of metal. I picked up the mysterious object, inspecting it thoroughly. Well, this seems important.

"Oh! That must be part of a item we must assemble so we can unlock a temple! No, wait, maybe a legendary item we can trade in for a awesome weapon!" Neptune excitedly said, smiling in brilliance.

Then we heard something growl. It was powerful and low, like one of those bass sounds that'll kill your ears. It made the very ground shake from underneath us, making the small pebbles dribble around.

"What? W-where's that plot-inducing growl coming from?" Neptune tried to stand up but she was stumbling from the vibration of the cave.

"Nep-Nep! Nex-Nex! A huge monster is coming for us!" Compa warned us of the imminent danger, pointing towards a dark section of the cave. What emerged from it was a huge boss monster, that was larger than a tank. It had the body of a spider, while it had a humanoid torso that had clawed arms that was somehow attached to the top of the spider. There were three crab-like legs on it's body, and two more legs on the spider's face. The humanoid torso, arms and head held a oversized golden sword that resembled a bit like a key with it's clawed right arm, which unit rested on it's shoulder. The head was like a rhino's, but it's horn was large and the tip was triangle shaped.

"Cracker Jacks…" I muttered in fear, taking a involuntary step back. "That is the scariest thing I have ever seen in my entire life..."

The boss monster gave another shrill, guttural roar that shook the cave, and reached out towards a terrified and frozen Compa. Before it could grab her by the waist, I drew my pistol and fired at it's head. The loud bang of the gun echoed and vibrated throughout the cave, the bullet I fired punching into it's head. The huge monster stumbled back, clutching it's head in great pain. I knew that it only pissed it off more, and didn't do any damage. But the least I could do is to distract it long enough so that the others could run.

"Compa!" I shouted towards her. "Get outta there!" This was enough to snap her out of her daze, making her realise the situation she was in. She started walking backwards slowly at first, then broke into a sprint as she turned to the opposite direction. Neptune stayed behind though, as she summoned her wooden sword and got into a stance.

"This looks like a boss monster if I ever seen one. A pretty tough looking one too… Well, let's Nep this one up!" Neptune took the opportunity to attack while it was still staggering. She rushed towards the humanoid torso that was on top of the spider body, bringing her blade up for a slash.

She stuck the body three times with her blade, the sound of wood banging against the creature resonating throughout the cave. The monster recovered from it's writhing, immediately noticing her trying to slash at it and retaliated with a punch. To my horror, this sent her flying across the cave, crashing into a wall.

"NEPTUNE!" Before I could take a step towards her, the spider monster swung it's huge blade at me. I let out a panicked shout and dived to the side, the blade only striking the ground. I quickly got up to see that it was raising it's blade once again. Now why am I not a acrobat? I got ready to dive away and hit the deck, but it started to make a sweeping motion that dragged it's blade on the ground underneath my feet. As a result, I attempted to jump over the blade, but it was a little higher than I thought. I felt something cold run down my feet as I tripped over the blade and hit the ground painfully. The pain registered after a split-second, sending lots of signals to my brain.

"AGH!" I let out a pained grimace as the blood soaked my shoes, and my legs started to feel cold. I ignored it though, and I lifted my face from the ground to face Neptune. She was slumped over on the cave's wall, clutching her chest and coughing. Hopefully she isn't too badly hurt…

I turned back to the spider monster, to see that it was ready to strike again. But a shot rang out somewhere in the cave, and something impacted with it's face, making it recoil again. I turned to the source of the noise, seeing Compa with the same large syringe in her hands. She quickly rushed over to me, bringing out some Healing Grass.

"Hold still, I have to treat your injuries." She hastily said while she started applying the healing item to my wounds. I nodded, while I aimed my pistol at the monster again, firing off a few shots to buy Compa some time. The first couple of shots hit, but it quickly raised it's hand to it's head to block any other bullets. I felt the pain instantly subside when she finished healing me, and I stood up.

"Go check on Neptune, I'll distract it." I commanded Compa, as I gripped the pistol with both my hands. I saw her nod, then rush over to Neptune to check on her. I turned back to the monster, firing off all my rounds at whatever looked like a weak spot. So far, they were doing nothing to it, only just aggravating it more. I felt my heart beat faster as I reloaded, and repeated the process of laying down suppressive fire. It was slowly advancing towards me, much to my disapproval.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Compa and Neptune retreating from the battle. Neptune had her arm slung over Compa's shoulder so that she could use her as a crutch, and they were running as fast as they could. When I started reloading again, I could hear Neptune weakly calling out to me.

"Hey, Nexon… Don't try to beat this boss on your own…" Neptune said. But I shook my head without even looking at them, as I continued to fire at the monster.

"Don't worry about me, just go! I'll deal with this until you two are away from here." I replied.

"But… but Nexon…" Neptune began. It's great she's worrying about me, but…

"Don't worry about our character arcs. My only concern is that you're safe and sound, without any danger of you getting killed. Just believe in plot armour, I'll be coming back for you before you know it."

Neptune tried to open her mouth again, but Compa quickly cut her off.

"Nex-Nex is right… he's holding it off so we can escape."

I stopped concentrating on them for any longer, since the monster was dangerously close now. I kept on continuously peppering the monster, until I heard a distinctive clicking sound. I turned my pistol to the side to see the ammo counter, to see that I was out. I looked back up to the spider creature, to see it swing it's massive blade at me, sending me flying.

"NEXON!/NEX-NEX!" I heard them both cry out. I felt myself hit the wall of the cave, as dust started to spread. The impact knocked the air out of my lungs, and made my ears ring. I felt a intense agony grip my body, and it made me want to scream. But I couldn't, since I was left breathless. So I only managed a croaky groan.

The spider creature was now slowly approaching me, with it's blade over it's shoulder. Blood pounded in my ears, my heart rapidly beating as I clenched my fists. As it raised it's blade for the killing blow, I closed my eyes, waiting for everything to end. It wasn't how I wanted to go out, but at least I made a heroic sacrifice.

But instead of the agonising death I was expecting, I heard the loud clash of metal against metal echo throughout the cave. I slowly opened my eyes, to see a familiar figure floating in front of me and holding a katana that blocked the massive sword the creature was clutching.

The familiar figure I saw was a taller version of Neptune, with longer hair that was kept in two braids that hung from the back of her head. She turned her head to me, and I could see her blue eyes, with power symbols that replaced her pupils. Her hairclips were now small black domes with purple 'X's on them, and she was wearing a black body suit that covered everything below her neck (except a space that revealed the upper portion of her bust, and the upper half of her thighs), with some parts that were coloured grey and purple on it. There was also weird… technological butterfly-like wings behind her back that moved with her, like as if they were a part of her suit. The katana she was carrying was as tall as her, yet she had handled it as if it was weightless. It had a complicated diamond shaped guard, and the blade was purple all over.

"Purple Heart…" I whispered, gazing at her appearance in amazement.

She turned back to the monster, pushing the blade it was wielding to the side and dashing towards it. Before the creature could have a chance to react, it was met with a flurry of slashes that pushed it back. Aggravated, the spider creature roared at the floating woman, sending her back a bit. It then raised it's blade again, sending it down to Purple Heart, but she seemed to have something planned.

She flipped her sword so that she held it backhanded, and then flicked it up at the blade. A loud clang resonated throughout the area as the creature suddenly found that it was unarmed, it's blade clattering on the ground beside it. Then it found that the woman's katana was stabbed straight through it's humanoid torso, and ripped straight back out in a instant. It gave out one final roar as it's legs started to buckle, and fall on it's belly. It went limp, the humanoid torso sagging with it's arms dangling.

As Purple Heart sighed in relief, I stood up and started clapping, despite my obvious pain. She turned around, looking at me.

"One word: Wow. Just wow. That there was eight out of eight, would totally recre8." Over to the side, I could see Compa stare in amazement at the transformed Neptune.

Purple Heart started to look at herself, and her clawed fingers. She started to inspect the body she had, and the katana she acquired. "How did I do that…? Is this really me?" In contrast to her taller appearance, she had a mature voice.

 _"Huh… I must say, I'm impressed. Nexon, you were courageous enough to try and hold off the Guard Vermin, while you, Neptune, figured out how to activate HDD all on your own."_ A certain male voice echoed into our thoughts.

"What? That voice sounds familiar… you were from my dream?" Purple Heart immediately recognised the voice. Knowing her, she probably wouldn't immediately recognise it if she was in her normal form.

 _"Correct."_ Historie replied. _"You recognise us as Histoire and Memoire, do you not?"_

"Yeah. I remember you, clear as day." I said. Neptune then suddenly got engulfed in a bright column of light, purple data lines surrounding it. When it died down, she was seen back in her human form.

"Man, I'm tuckered out… and what did you say about a HDD again? Was that dream real?" She said, stretching her arms.

"Um… Nep-Nep? Whose voices are they? Where are they coming from?" Compa decided to cut in, since she felt left out of the conversation. Plus, she was pretty confused.

"They're the two heavenly voices. They're called Histoir…" Neptune began, but paused. "What was it again?"

 _"Histoire and Memoire. You were only off by one letter when you were saying her name there."_ Memoire said.

"Ah, that's right! Histy-Histy and Memo!" Neptune called out, remembering.

 _"You may call me Histy."_ Judging from her tone of voice, she seemed to like it,

 _"I'm fine with whatever you call me."_ On the other hand, he didn't seem to care about nicknames.

 _"Now then Compa, nice to meet you. My name is Histoire, and the other voice is Memoire."_ Histoire directed her voice towards the nurse. I could see her silently mouth the names to herself.

"Can I just call you Histy and Memo, too? It's nice to meet… Um, hear you, Histy, Memo." Compa said.

 _"Now, about your questions, Neptune. First-"_ Memoire began, but was cut off by a roar. We turned to see that the Guard Vermin was standing up, still alive and angry.

"OH GOD! IT'S A ZOMBIE!" I shouted in terror, as it started limping… erm, shuffling towards us.

"RUUUUUN!" Neptune shouted, as she grabbed me by the hand and started running. Compa followed along, running like the wind to escape the Spider Monster.

"AH, OW! Hey, my arm!" I shouted out in pain as I was dragged along.

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _Not much to say, really. All I'm going to say is that thighs are going to slow down here. Not much reviews, too... eh. I'll just answer all of them._

 _Replies to Reviews_

 _Shibashi61_

 _I am leaning towards 3rd person a bit, too. But I'll alternate between perspectives if I feel like it at times._

 _I tried to make him not bland most of the time, but so far I'm not good at keeping personalities. The original plan was for him to be a bit alike to Neptune, but... eh._

 _It'd be great. But I see that you currently don't have a beta reader profile yet, so I'll have to wait until you get one._

 _Cobaltroid_

 _Of course. There are multiple OCs in this story._

 _I was half tired when I was writing the author's notes. Don't judge._

 _ **[End of Reviews]**_

 _Bye._


	5. Announcement

_Hello everyone. I'm here to tell you that, well... I'm not dead. Sorry if I've gotten you excited for a new chapter, but this isn't the case._

 _I just haven't found the motivation to write this lately, so I have been procrastinating on it. Before I knew it, months passed, without any progress. Don't worry, I still plan on continuing this. In fact, I've been working on an special chapter to show that I'm actually trying to make it memorable from the others._

 _I also plan on revising the previous chapters, because at the time I was a bit... overexcited. Stuff such as how credits work, personalities and perhaps my character's names. Those I plan on looking at, as well as a few discrepancies. And I'll also change the name of this fic, but I haven't come up with any good names so far._

 _I don't know what else to type here, so... yeah. Once again, I apologise for not having an actual chapter out. I'll try and make it as soon as possible, but no promises. Hopefully some of you are still eager to see how this story turns out._

 _So I guess I'll see you all next time._

 _This will be replaced by the next actual chapter in the future._


End file.
